Common Denominator
by iCantHearYouOverMyMusicx
Summary: Story using famous people that fall in love with a made-up girl.


Common Denominator

Nicole Norwick

Justin – POV

May 11, Friday 3:00 PM

"Watch what you say Bieber, there's a million fans on U-Stream watching this and you're talking about where you're hanging out tonight." Ian said while I was recording myself on my laptop, telling my fans about my day. I know what I'm doing, leave me alone, I thought. "Yeah, yeah. Gotcha' Ian." I replied and said "goodbye" to the online viewers. It was my day for just…freedom. I guess all I could really do was hang out, but that's how it was going to be; the paparazzi chasing after me, wanting to get every embarrassing picture of me that they can. But was cool 'cause of all the compassionate love I got from my fans.

May 11, Friday 6:38 PM

Was channel surfing for quite a while, but I had just found some sort of alternative-rock concert. Apparently, it was just a bunch of bands getting together and doing a bunch of songs free for their audience, but raising money for charity. The music was actually bearable and pretty awesome. Then another band jumped on stage with three guys, and a girl as their guitarist. I was shocked because she must've been extraordinary for them to let her in their band… and sure enough, she was mind-blowing. She had the most talent with a six-string than I had ever seen in my life, even better than me, hah. After watching that girl play, I knew what I was doing tomorrow on my next "free-me-day". She may have looked like she wasn't my type, with the teased hair, dark eyeliner, and knee-high converse, but she was amazing. I turned to Ian and asked him if he's ever heard of the band before, he shook his head and said, "I think there's some in the fridge, help yourself", keeping his eyes on his stupid phone. I wish an agent like him would just listen to you, at least for a second. I stared at him and said very clearly, "Ian, are you a pretty princess?" Still e-mailing whoever, he said, "Yes, absolutely, kid." I rolled my eyes and went back to watching the show.

May 11, Friday 6:45 PM

By this time, I had figured out the name of the band (Five Seconds Left) and they were being interviewed backstage. I kept a close eye on the guitarist, named Kayla Shonwell. She seemed like a really outgoing and down-to-earth girl, nothing I would have expected. Just by her appearance I would have gone all stereotype and thought that she sat in a dark room painted black with lit candles around her, slitting her wrists with a pocketknife. "You know, it's not just that this whole thing is for a good cause… I love doing this because it's my life and I honestly can't see myself doing anything else but playing up there on stage. Sure, I'm a girl and it may look odd for me to be playing in a rock band, but who is anyone to judge me when they don't know my middle name?" she said when the interviewer had asked her why she loved her job and how she felt about being in a rock band and receiving haters because she's a girl. Completely inspired I Googled the band's next show and made sure I'd be able to be there by tomorrow. Yeah, it is like me to do this sort of thing.

Kayla – POV

May 11, Friday 7:03 PM

Taking a sip of his Ice Mountain, Cody told me how amazing I was out there. I replied and told him that everyone is considered "amazing" at something, and there's always going to be someone next to that person to tell them so. It amuses him; how I go all fortune-cookie on the simplest comments. Sitting on a maroon couch backstage, I felt a pair of hands cover my eyes and a familiar voice from behind me say, "Guess who." Cody pretended to cough and said "Andy!" Andy took his hands off of my face and sat next to me; I smiled and kissed his lips softly. "You were great out there, especially for a big crowd." Andy said after kissing me back. "Thanks babe, you were pretty freaking' awesome too." I said then kissed him once more and took his hand, lacing our fingers. "It's all for you." He told me and looked into my eyes. "Get a room, you're like my parents!" Cody yelled and walked out. I giggled and kissed Andy once more. Andy Sixx- my boyfriend. I hated the kid and loved him at the same time. I already knew he had been cheating on me for two years, but I can't let him go because aside from my music, he's all I really have left. Sure, I've got my boys from the band, but they don't understand my problems. Andy will listen to me. Plus I haven't seen my dad since Five Seconds Left went on tour, I have nothing.

May 12, Saturday 1:03 AM

Another concert and I was ready. Showered, dressed, and all make-up-up'd, nothing was getting in my way today. The night before was awesome, so that means that this would have been the best… Considering it was all about Five Seconds Left.

Justin – POV

May 12, Saturday 12:30 PM

When I told Ian where I was planning on spending my day, he only shook his head no. He thought that I was becoming a little too loose with my "free-day". I ignored him and turned my head to Mom. She nodded and I smiled brightly, ran upstairs, and got ready.

May 12, Saturday 5:00 PM

In the private jet, fiddling with my fingers and not knowing what to do in such a small space. Our new flight attendant wouldn't stop walking up to me and asking me if I needed anything, she was about…Twenty-something. The twelfth time she walked over, I answered "No" then winked at her, just to tease. She gave me this crooked smile that I guess was supposed to turn me on, failure. I just gave her a head nod and she walked away. When I was sure she had left, I laughed to myself. Ian, as always, shook his head in disagreement. "I'm sixteen; let me have fun, bro." I said while glancing out the window.

May 12, Saturday 6:04 PM

By this time, I was at the concert, watching Five Seconds Left play while I was backstage. Ian made me put on a "disguise", but I only looked like myself with a Yankees cap and hoodie over my head with a pair of shades on.

Kayla – POV

May 12, Saturday 6:30 PM

Interlude… Man, it was nerve-wrecking up there! I grabbed a bottle of water from the snack table backstage and took a huge gulp of it until it was half gone. Cody came up to me with a kid that was about 5'4" under his arm. He looked like he was apart of the Men in Black. I sort of giggled in my head, and then Cody told me it was Justin Bieber. I accidentally spit my water out to the empty space next to me, in total shock. I practically choked on my water; Justin chuckled and took his shades off. I looked at Cody and gave him a face that said, "What is he doing here?" Cody shrugged and walked off saying that he'd leave us alone for a while. I rolled my eyes and put my hand out, "Hi, I'm Kayla." He reached out and shook my hand, replying the same but replacing "Kayla" with "Justin". I nodded and said, "Yeah, I know." How lame is that? "Yeah, I know." Gosh, I'm so horrible. "So um, what are you doing at a rock concert?" I asked him, putting my water bottle down. "Well, I uh saw your band play at that concert on TV yesterday and I thought you were pretty awesome… Then I saw what you were saying backstage when the concert was over, and it was like me to come here today and meet you." He explained then gave me a smile. "Aw, that's so sweet." I smiled back and interlocked our arms, "Well let me give you a tour of our stage… I know you've seen one more than we have, but you haven't seen a stage exactly like ours." I winked at him and began walking.

Justin – POV

May 12, Saturday 6:48 PM

Kayla was giving me a tour of "her" stage, convincing me that their band's stage was like no other. I just went along with it and she brought me over to her band mates who were just chilling and hanging out backstage. She pointed at the tall guy who reminded me of an emo-version of Lucas Till with a lip-ring and black hair, "That's Cody – lead singer and second guitarist of the band… Plus a huge talker lets life flow." I nodded and gave him a head nod and he did so back. Then she put her arm around the only blonde guy in their "group" who appeared more skater than scene, "This is Jake, bass guitarist and second back-up singer. Doesn't talk too much, especially 'bout personal life." Kayla then put her arm around a shorter guy with an epic hair-do and all black clothes, "Then there's Alex, the drummer. Likes hiding things with a smile." She smiled at me and interlocked our arms once more, walking away from her band telling me that I already knew who she was. "So do you play anything other than guitar?" I said, looking around. "Drums and piano, I sing but I could never do it in front of an audience." She replied and took me five feet away from the open stage. "Um, what are you doing?" I asked, afraid she was going to show me to the crowd. "Giving you the tour," She giggled and pulled me out on stage. I looked out to the hundreds of people in the crowd, she grabbed the microphone and said, "Hellooooo!" fans screamed. "So uh, I've just figured out that Five Seconds Left has got a new fan, and his name's Justin Bieber." I heard boo's from the left of me. I ignored them and elbowed Kayla a little, whispering "What are you-"she shushed me and talked into the microphone once more. "Hey, hey! I heard that, kid." She turned her head to the guys booing at me and saying I was gay. "He ain't gay because his voice-range is higher so you shut the fuck up." I laughed a little to myself, not thinking to put it that way. The group of guys shut up and the rest of the crowd laughed with me. This girl was alright.

Kayla – POV

May 12, Saturday 7:10 PM

After taking Justin onstage and humiliating a few haters, we went backstage, continuing out tour, and I had noticed a familiar face. It was Andy. I smiled to myself and ran to him, not noticing I had left Justin alone. I wrapped my arms around his slim neck and hugged him tight. He spun me around like a princess and I felt like queen of the world just for that second. "I thought you had a concert in Seattle!" I said, holding onto his arms. "It was cancelled, Sandra got sick so we had to stay back." He replied his eyes had a slight sparkle in the light. I kissed him then realized I had forgotten about Justin.

Justin – POV

May 12, Saturday 7:13 PM

I felt awkward when Kayla had run off and sprang into another guy's arms. I just stood there, shuffling my feet with my head down. Then she walked over to me while holding his hand, I had recognized him from the concert I watched the night before. He was the singer in some band called Black Veil Brides. "Sorry, Justin. Kind of left you hanging for a sec there." She said and I told her it was fine. She told me that he was her boyfriend, Andy Sixx. "Is your last name really Sixx, like with two x's?" I asked him, having to look up at him because I was too short. I lose that one. "Nah, man. It's Biersack, but who wants that for a last name?" He chuckled and looked back at Kayla. I nodded, confused. The man who seemed to be his manager called him over, telling him that he had to go. He kissed Kayla goodbye and shook my hand, saying it was nice to meet him. I didn't reply. Kayla rolled her eyes; she knew I didn't like him. Our tour had concluded and she sat down on a fold-out chair, pulling another next to her and patted it, messaging me to sit down. I did, looking straight ahead. "I don't get it; your stage seems like any other. What's the difference?" I asked her. She replied and said, "My stage explains my life." I looked at her, a little confused, "What do you mean?"

Kayla – POV

May 12, Saturday 7:24 PM

Justin had just asked me what I meant by the stage explaining my life. "Now you know everything about me, kid. I showed you my band mates who basically explain how school passed by for me. I did horrible, and I didn't really care about it." I knew he couldn't tell a thing about what I was saying so I got more detailed and to-the-point. "Cody is your description of my life in grade school. It went by easily, because my mom was still with us…Because Cody has a happy life and doesn't care what people think about him, he just lets life pass him by." I told Justin. "I noticed." He replied. "Jake explains middle school…Because Jake doesn't really like talking about his personal life and I didn't either when I was thirteen. The summer before middle school started, my mom died in a crash... I wouldn't open up to anyone, and I didn't bother talking to counselors." I could feel Justin's eyes staring at me, screaming "I'm sorry". "Alex explains my one year of high school… You know, 'cause he hides things with his emotions so that he doesn't show his true feelings. When I was in high school, I tried hiding all of my depression with a fake smile or laugh." I could hear what Justin was thinking, he wanted to hold my hand but he thought he wasn't allowed. I took his hand, giving him permission. "When we were out on stage, you know those haters of yours in the crowd? They explain every obstacle that went in my way. Kids at school would ruin my locker writing shit like "Emo", "Cutter", "Wannabe", and "You're going to Hell". However, I had never injured myself purposely. Then teachers would try to put their arm around me and would tell me that I should go to the counselor when all I really wanted was to be treated normally." I stopped in my words, "I'm boring you." I lied; I knew he wanted to hear more, but I wanted him to tell me that. "No, really you're not." He said and looked up at me. "Well, okay… Then there's Andy. 'Call him my love, he's pretty much like my Dad, considering he isn't always by my side when he really needs to be." I didn't bother telling him that I knew Andy had been cheating on me because I felt like a drama queen by that point. I finished my life story; pouring my heart out to a guy I had just met. But I had a feeling that Justin would come back, he hadn't had enough of me yet.

Justin - POV

May 12, Saturday 7:42 PM

Wow, I had never thought of that. Her life has been so difficult and all I complain about is that my toast isn't from white bread. "Maybe your stage is a little different." She giggled and looked up at me, her eyes were watery. A teardrop rolled down her cheek and I wiped it away with my thumb. She shuttered at my touch…I should have remembered about my whole "cold-touch" thing. "Bet you never thought that I came with a life-package of drama." She said to me and smiled. I laughed a little, "I barely saw that coming. But it just makes you more exciting and inspiring."

May 12, Saturday 10:03 PM

I lay on the couch, staring at the ceiling. Ian had just told me that I needed to have a song done by Monday for the end of The Karate Kid movie. I jumped up and went up to my room, knowing exactly what I was going to write before I even got to my guitar.

May 12, Saturday 10:37 PM

"See I never thought that I could walk through fire, I never thought that I could take the burn. I never had the strength to take it higher, until I reached the point of no return. And there's just no turnin' back, when your heart's under attack. Gonna' give everything I have, it's my destiny." I sang the first verse of the song for my mom, she was so impressed. I hadn't stopped thinking about Kayla, and then I realized that this song wasn't even about the movie, it was about Kayla's life.

May 12, Saturday 11:13 PM

Finished the song and it was perfect. I handed the sheet music and lyrics to Ian and went to bed, not bothering to change into some pajamas or anything.

Kayla – POV

May 12, Saturday 11:20 PM

Justin's so amazing. I had a feeling we'd be the greatest friends ever, even if we do look like exact opposites. I rolled over to my right side and pulled the bed sheets over my shoulder and gradually fell asleep.

May 13, Sunday 11:34 AM

I had absolutely nothing to do! Andy and I were supposed to go to the water park but he caught Sandra's cold and was lying in bed. I was sure he wasn't lying because he even had me ask Sandra, who was like my BFF and she'd never lie to me. I called Justin; it rang about four times before he picked up. "Hello?" I heard a familiar voice ask, I hoped he didn't have one of those fake-pick up voicemails. "Hey Bieber! It's Kayla." I said into the phone. "Oh hey, Kayla. What's up?" relieved, I answered, "Nothing much, so um, you probably are but are you busy today, by any chance?" I could tell he was smiling by the way he talked, "Nope, not doing anything. Totally free." He chuckled and asked "Why?" I smiled and said, "You'll see."

May 13, Sunday 1:00 PM

I had changed into my zebra-striped bikini and put daisy dukes and a white v-neck over it. Shades over my eyes, I had just arrived at Justin's house. I walked up to the door and rang the bell, hoping he hadn't left. The door opened and there stood Justin, still wearing his pajamas. I giggled and said, "Cute PJ's, kid." He rubbed his eyes and yawned, "What are you doing here?" he smiled and leaned against the door. "Well um, Andy got sick and ditched me. We were supposed to go to the water park. So I was wondering if you'd like to go with me." I looked at him with anxious eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but then his manager jumped in front of him, cutting him off, "Sorry, Justin has a meet-n-greet today and is no longer available." His manager then turned around and walked away, putting his eyes back onto his cell phone. "Oh, um… That's okay, I'll just go alone." I smiled; trying not to make it look like it was all Justin's fault that my day was ruined. He looked at me, disappointed. "I'm sorry, Kayla. I really meant it when I said I was free." I nodded and bit my lip, "It's cool… Things pop-up. You gotta' do what you gotta' do." I turned around and began walking back home.

Justin – POV

May 13, Sunday 1:18 PM

"I'm not going." I told Ian. "Yes, you are. I don't care what friends you want to go and play off with, you're going to this meet-n-greet." He said, looking for something in the fridge. I hate him, so very much. I ran upstairs, determined to make Kayla's day. I changed into my swim trunks and a black v-neck and grabbed my sunglasses. I went back downstairs with a towel in my hand and sandals on my feet. Ian came up behind me, "And where do you think you're going?" he gave me a stern look. "Not to the meet-n-greet, so good luck with that without me." I smirked and walked out the door.

Kayla – POV

May 13, Sunday 1:25 PM

I was halfway home when I heard a car slow down behind me. It honked and I turned around, it was a black limo with Justin in the back, his head and torso sticking out of the sunroof. "Where's the pool?" He said all cool-like, flipping his hair and removing his sunglasses. I smiled and walked over to the car. "What do you think you're doing?" I asked him. "I believe I'm taking you to the water park." He smiled and opened the door for me. I got in and sat next to him. I hugged him tight, "You are so…Ugh, I don't even know you just are." He smiled at me and said, "I know." I laughed and gazed out the window.

May 13, Sunday 1:48 PM

I was looking outside the window and noticed that we had just passed by Hughes Park. "Um, Justin? We just went right passed the water park." I said and turned to him. He shook his head, "Nah, we're going to a different water park." I shrugged and turned on the radio.

Justin – POV

May 13, Sunday 1:56 PM

The driver pulled up to the water park, I unbuckled my seatbelt saying "We're here." Kayla sat there, looking out the window then unbuckled her seatbelt, "Justin, no one is here. I think they're closed." I got out of the car and opened her door for her, "Exactly… We got the whole park to ourselves." I winked at her and she got out of the limo, took my hand, and we walked into the park. I turned and waved at the driver as he slowly drove away. Laying our towels down on some beach chairs, I asked, "What do you want to do first?" She shrugged and I grabbed her hand and took her to the coaster slide. "Um… Aha, maybe we should go on some smaller slides first?" she questioned, I shook my head. "Why? Scared?" I smirked and raised my eyebrow. She bit her lip and whispered, "Maybe." I put my arm around her, showing her that I was there and nothing would happen. She smiled slightly and we got on the tube.

Kayla – POV

May 13, Sunday 1:58 PM

I was deathly afraid that the water coaster would break, but I had a good grip on Justin's hand which made me feel secure and safe. His fingers were, once again, extremely cold but I ignored it. I felt like I was going to break the kid's fingers but he didn't care. It was really nice of him to have gone to all the trouble of putting this together…and I really hoped that he knew I only thought of this as a hang-out at a water park rather than a date. Justin's sweet, but I was taken at the moment. Once we were done with that ride, we went on a bunch of body slides. Then we raced on a drop-off and I knew I had one, even the lifeguard at the end of the slide said so, but Justin was determined that it was a slide. We went surfing in the wave pool and I had the best time of my life with that kid. Loved him like a brother already.

Justin – POV

May 13, Sunday 2:27 PM

It had been an epic day so far, and neither of us wanted it to end. After riding everything in the park, we sat in the hot tub just talking about how life has changed so much since we were considered "stars", but being with Kayla that day made me feel like I was normal. I got to hang out with one of my closest friends (even though I had only met her the day before) and just be a teenager. "If I can't change anything else, I'd change the paparazzi. They're all a bunch of bitches that die for a scandalous picture." She said and I nodded in agreement, my arm around her shoulder. "But I guess I shouldn't be the one talking when I'm sitting right next to Justin Bieber." She giggled and looked at me. I shrugged, "We may have different fans, but that shouldn't mean we should be treated differently." She sighed, "Yeah." Then she turned her head and noticed something. She grabbed my wrist, examining my scarred forearm. I pulled my arm back and tried hiding them behind me. "It's nothing, just…skateboarding." She looked in my eyes, "I used to be a cutter…with all the pressure and loneliness; I felt like it was my only getaway. But, it's not worth it." I looked away, "That's what you think…" She turned my head to face her, "No, Justin. That's what I know. I promise you that you don't need to do that. If I can just help you out, would you promise me that you'll never try to hurt yourself?" I looked back at her, "I'll think about it." She smiled a little and said, "That's good enough for me." I looked up at the sunset as she did the same, "Beautiful, isn't it?" I looked at her and said, "Absolutely." She looked back at me as I gazed into her eyes, "Boyfriend, Justin. I've got a boyfriend, remember that." I sighed, nodding and looked down a little, "Um, yeah…Right." She giggled and tilted my head up, "But you're still a great friend." She said and messed with my hair.

Kayla – POV

May 13, Sunday 2:35 PM

Justin's falling for me… I met him yesterday and he's already looking at me with star struck eyes. Man I had to stop; I had to start getting more…un-attractive. The last thing I want is for this to end up like a twisted Twilight story with Justin resembling Jacob Black and Andy resembling Edward Cullen…Problem is, as Bella, I'm not the human in the story…

Justin – POV

May 14, Monday 10:06 AM

Ian woke me up, he was totally pissed. I didn't really care because Sunday was amazing. I've been dreaming about a day like that ever since "One Time" came out on iTunes. "Alright kid, you had your fun yesterday but all of your "me-days" have been used up, time to get back to business. You've got to record your new song today with Jaden Smith." He said then walked out of my room. So annoying is that little man…though he may have been taller than me.

May 14, Monday 10:45 AM

Dressed, showered, eaten breakfast, and was already by the time Ian had called me out to the van. Today will feel like hell. Oh yes, life's good…

May 14, Monday 11:00 AM

Jaden was doing a fantastic job, I had a feeling he'd grow up to be just like his dad; talented. Plus, little bro ain't so bad at dancing neither. When we finished recording the song I messaged Kayla, dying to get back to that special "normal" feeling. I wrote her a message saying,

"Just finished recording a new song I wrote the other day. What's up with you?"

When Ian and the rest of the crew were settled in the van, Kayla messaged me back.

"Ha-ha, not much kid. Just been hanging out eating chips in front of the TV… KIDDING! My day has been so freaking hectic, it like never ends! 1st, meet-n-greet. 2nd, three concerts (in a row). 3rd, a dress rehearsal. Make it stop, Bieber! LOL."

I chuckled and told her I had to go because Ian was being a bitch. She understood and went back to her crazy schedule. I went home and went back to mine. Life was once again, unfortunately, back to normal.

Kayla - POV

May 14, Monday 11:30 AM

I had been texting Justin when Andy asked me what I was doing. "Just texting." I replied. He sat next to me and asked, "Who ya' texting?" I waited until I finished my message to answer him, "Justin." He had a confused look on his face, "Justin...?" I giggled and looked at him, "Bieber." Cody jumped in on our conversation by gasping and sat down on the coffee table in front of me and Andy. "I-I don't really like that kid." Andy said, trying to convince me not to talk to Justin anymore. My phone went off and I began replying to Justin's message. With my eyes on the screen of my phone I said, "Good because he doesn't like you either. And don't call him 'kid'; he's only a couple years younger than you." Cody laughed to himself and said, "Served by ya' girlfriend!" I could see Andy glaring at Cody from the corner of my eye. Andy sighed and kissed my cheek. I put my phone down, not replying to Justin, and turned my head to Andy. "Just as long as he doesn't take you from me." he said and kissed my lips softly. I glanced over at Cody, sort of rolling my eyes. He rolled his eyes, got up, and went upstairs. Not because I wanted to be alone with Andy but because of what he had said. So he's allowed to be taken from me by his other girlfriend and I can barely have my own friend? Then I thought, with Justin around, I really didn't need Andy that much considering he wasn't all I had anymore. But I also had to think about how Justin was falling for me... If I had dumped Andy, Justin may have thought hat that was a message to him that was telling him I was free and I was telling him so; telling him to make a move on me. I really did like Justin, but only as a friend. Plus, thinking about what I've gone through, I wouldn't want to lose that kid. He's special and a definite keeper.

Justin – POV

May 15, Tuesday 8:00 PM

I was backstage at a Five Seconds Left concert that Kayla had invited me to. That Andy kid was there too, he was staring me down. I couldn't stand it. I just wanted to walk over to him and tell him off. But Kayla was my friend, and I wasn't going to embarrass her like that. At the interlude she ran backstage with a bottle of water in her hand saying, "AHHH! I'm so glad you could make it!" then she hugged me tight. I hugged her back saying, "It's all good. Had a concert today but it was in the afternoon so you got lucky." I laughed a little. A few seconds later I could feel Andy breathing down my neck, not literally though…People use that as an expression, right? Whatever, I turned around and Kayla sprang into his arms, reunited once again. I sighed, a little disappointed and read Andy's mind. He felt like I was now inferior to him because he was the one who actually HAD Kayla. He was glaring at me while Kayla was still in his arms. I slightly glared back and randomly had a vision…

Kayla was holding her head, quietly sobbing and crying while holding her legs which were pressed up against her torso. She looked so depressed and helpless.

I quickly went back to reality and saw Kayla's face in front of mine. She had a confused look on her face and said, "Are you okay?" I nodded and shook my head a bit, "Um…Yeah I'm fine." Still trying to figure out that vision I excused myself for a second and rushed over to the bathroom. Crap. My eyes. Damn, my EYES! They had changed color…they went from their usual light brown to a light gray-blue color. I thought nobody would notice so I walked back to Kayla and the others nonchalantly like nothing had happened. "You alright?", Kayla said, sitting on Andy's lap while he was sitting on a fold-out chair. "Yeah, fine." I answered rubbing my eyes then put my hands in my pockets. She got off of that kid and stood in front of me, moving her head around trying to get a glimpse of something on my face. I raised one eyebrow and said, "Is something wrong?" She stopped and looked at me, "Have your eyes always been that color?" My eyes opened wide, "Um, I don't know what you're talking about." I said, trying to look away. "No, I thought your eyes were a caramel color…Now their like-" I cut her off, "You know I'm sure your just seeing things…Maybe I should go, I'll see you later, bye." I quickly stumbled out of there so that I wouldn't be surrounded by more questions. As I walked away I heard a sort of "pop" noise, I ignored it and went home, hoping that they didn't suspect anything. But it was already too late; Kayla was sure of what she saw and she wasn't going to let it go…Unfortunately.

I knew exactly why my eyes had changed colors. It was all because of that idiot, Andy. He raised my blood pressure and made me lose my temper a bit. We'll just put it this way, my eyes change color and a few other things happen when I get pissed off. I'm not a normal kid, not because I'm a "star"…I'm a monster.

Kayla – POV

May 16, Wednesday 9:46 AM

I can't remember a single thing that happened last night…I don't even remember who was at the concert. I barely remember playing at the concert and so did the rest of the band. We all had an idea that we all got drunk after the show. But I never drink, I'm under-aged and unlike some teenagers, that stops me. Besides, how would we have gotten home safely if we took Cody's car? Whatever, I forgot about it and turned on the TV.

Justin – POV

May 16, Wednesday 10:00 AM

Maybe I got lucky last night, maybe Kayla didn't see anything…or at least forgot about everything. I tried getting my mind off of the whole topic and climbed out on my roof to think.

May 16, Wednesday 10:27 AM

I saw a teenager walking towards the front door…he was tall and looked familiar. It wasn't until he looked up at me when I notice who he was. He climbed up on the roof and squatted in front of me. I glared at him, chewing my gum like some guy from the 80's. "What are you doing here?" I said in a stern voice. Andy's hair was in his eyes, he looked up at me, freaking me out, "You know you almost put your secret on the line… But lucky for you, I cleared everything up." I was completely confused, "What the hell are you talking about?" He smirked, "You're a vampire. I know. I also know that you're in-love with Kayla. But Kayla doesn't know either of those secrets." I squinted a little, "What are you implying…?" He moved his hair out of his eyes and put everything on the table, "Listen, kid. I re-wound Kayla's memory and everyone else's that was backstage last night; nobody remembers anything that happened at the concert so your secret is still secret except…I know." I froze, "Whoa, wait…You're a-"He interrupted, "Yes, idiot. I'm a freaking vampire. So we're beast-to-beast, nobody has to know." He paused and smirked. "As long as you stay away from my girlfriend, I won't rat you out…" I opened my mouth to speak, completely frightened of his answer, "What would be 'staying away'?" He looked away for a second, still smiling evilly and looked back at me, "No contact at all. I don't want you talking to her, looking at her, or even watching her on TV. She's mine, and she always will be. So either you stay away, or I let out your secret." I had a concerned look on my face, I had to choose between my somewhat normal life…and Kayla. "Fine…Deal." I said, making up my mind. He smirked once more, shook my hand and jumped off the roof, landing on his feet. By that time my eyes had definitely changed color and were teary. I tried holding back the tears and went back into my room. I lay there on my back while staring up at the ceiling. I was back to being alone, back to living a life of fame…and hell.

May 16, Wednesday 2:40 PM

The doorbell rang, I took a peek outside my window and saw Kayla standing at the door. I slowly made my way downstairs and opened the door. "Where the hell have you been? You don't answer my texts, you won't call me back…What's been going on? I wanted to hang out today and you won't make contact with me at all! I mean if you were doing something then I would understand but you're sitting around at your house-" I looked down and said in a single-tone voice, "I don't want to hang out today." She looked at me, "Oh…well that's okay, then maybe tomorrow we can do something instead I mean there's plenty of time to-" I looked at her, "No! Kayla, I don't want to hang out ever… You don't get it, I don't want to be your friend anymore and I don't want to talk to you or ever see your face again. I guess the skater and the scene girl just weren't meant to keep up a friendship." I said, completely lying. I could barely breathe through my lies and the pain. Tears filled her eyes, "Oh…I see…Well um, if it was something I did then I'm sorry I couldn't fix it before you made your decision about this…You know what really sucks, though? The fact that I actually thought that I had a friend who understood me; that I had a friend that felt exactly how I did. And to think that I actually believed that you were the person that I wouldn't lose…Bullshit." The last words she said to me before she turned around, wiping her tears and walking back home. I felt a tear roll down both of my cheeks, I slammed the door closed and ran upstairs having that feeling when you just want to die.

Three and a half months later…

Kayla – POV

August 20, Friday 6:17 PM

It had been about four months and me and Andy had gotten really close. Though we hadn't gotten any farther than just French-kissing; no sex.

I was sitting on Andy's lap on the couch, cuddling like a lovey-dovey couple would then Cody asked me something. "Whatever happened to that Bieber kid?" My world froze, I hadn't thought about Justin in months and why would Cody just suddenly bring it up? Andy had a half-frustrated look on his face. "I don't know what you're talking about…" I said, gazing out the window. He sat in the chair next to Andy and me saying, "Yeah, you do! You guys were like B.F.F.'s, and then you just stopped hanging out…Why?" I looked at him, "You couldn't have played along for just a second…?" His face had that expression that said, "Oops." He leaned forward, "So really, what did happen?" I sighed and got off Andy's lap and sat next to him instead, "He said we shouldn't hang out or be friends anymore. His exact words were, 'Kayla, I don't want to hang out ever… You don't get it, I don't want to be your friend anymore and I don't want to talk to you or ever see your face again. I guess the skater and the scene girl just weren't meant to keep up a friendship.'" I turned to Andy and held his hand, he seemed mad that I still remembered what Justin said word-by-word. I looked back at Cody who had a shocked look on his face, "Oh…I'm sorry, Kay." I looked down and sighed, "It's cool. It was nothing. I should've known better than to trust a pop-star."

August 20, Friday 11:27 PM

I had been in my room journaling for an hour and a half. I never really felt the need to "journal" but I guess that things have really changed now. I heard a quiet tap and looked up from my journaling book, "Dad, is that you?" I heard the tapping noise once more, set my book down beside me and walked over to the door, but when I opened it I only found the other side of the hallway. I turned around, looking at my window. I noticed a rock hit it, making the same tapping noise that I had heard a second earlier. I looked out the window to find Justin standing in my backyard. I opened the window and leaned over, "What the hell are you doing?" I whispered/yelled. "Trying to get my friend back…" He replied, looking up at me. "And you've waited four months to do so? It's too late Justin, I'm doing perfectly fine without you." I said, shaking my head, I put my hands on the window to close it. "No, wait…Please. I know that it's been a while but that only makes the pain of losing one of my best friends even worse. Cody called me and said that I needed to get my act straight, and here I am doing so." He sighed, "Every word that I said that day was a lie…I never wanted to lose you as a friend, it's just that I had no choice…Listen, it's a long story but if you'll just forgive me now, maybe we can just rewind and try going back to how it used to be?" I sighed and looked down at him, "You are one determined kid." He smiled brightly and I smiled back.

Justin - POV

August 23, Monday 9:40 PM

I was glad to have Kayla back as my best friend again but completely petrified of the consequences with Andy… It was late at night and I was just hanging around the house doing nothing until a quiet and repetitive knocking came from the door; I was confused and walked over to the front door with caution. I looked through the peep-hole and saw Kayla standing there with her hood over her head and her arms crossed. She looked like she had been crying. When I had seen here, it gave me a flashback of the vision I had had back at the Five Seconds Left concert. I quickly opened the door and looked at her. "Kayla…Wha-"She looked up at me and her cheeks were puffy from her tears. She barely got a word out and said, "Justin..." She wrapped her arms tightly around my neck and cried over my shoulder. I held her close and closed the door. She tried explaining but at the moment I didn't care. "Shhh, shhh, shhh. It's okay, everything's okay." I said, stroking her hair. I had no idea what had happened but if it was someone's fault that she was crying…someone was going to die.

August 23, Monday 9:57 PM

We were sitting in the living room on the couch, and not a single light was turned on, I gave Kayla a cup of tea to try and make her feel comfortable. "Do you want to tell me what happened…?" I asked, gazing at her. She tried wiping the smeared makeup from her face and sniffled, "It was Andy he…Well…I was texting him earlier a-asking him if he was doing anything today and he said t-that he was just going to hang around his h-house. Then I thought I could surprise him and show up at his house but when I went up to his room h-he was with another girl and they w-were…" She choked on her words and a few tears rolled down her cheek. I wiped them away and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear, "I know you already know this but I'm so sorry, Kayla. He doesn't deserve you. Especially if he only wanted you to have sex, but it was really smart and brave of you to not give in." She looked up at me and her eyes stared back into mine… "Oh Kayla, you didn't." I was shocked. She actually did it; she actually had sex with that prick! She shook her head in guilt, "I didn't 'give in' and I wasn't forced to do it. It's just that I thought that since I did what he had been waiting for, I thought he'd stop cheating on me." She put her tea on the coffee table. I raised my eyebrows, "You knew he was cheating on you? And you didn't dump him?" She nodded and sighed quietly. I shook my head, "Gahh, damn it! " She looked away; I looked out the window, completely appalled. "Justin…? Help me." I looked at her and wrapped my arms around her, "I'm going through this with you every step of the way." She silently cried in my arms and whispered in my ear, "Thank you…"

Kayla – POV

September 5, Saturday 7:36 PM

Justin and I were going to the theatre to watch some horror movie that he had been talking about. I threw on a loose and sleeveless blouse, ripped daisy dukes, a few accessories and teased my hair the way I always do. I heard doorbell ring, looking out the window I saw Justin's car sitting in the driveway and I quickly put on my earrings. I ran downstairs and slipped on my shoes. I opened the door and smiled at Justin standing there, more stunning than ever. "Ready to go?" he said and smiled back. I took a step out of the house saying, "Yes." Halfway to the car I realized that I had forgotten my purse, I grabbed Justin's wrist and said, "I'll meet you in the car I forgot my bag." He nodded and walked over to his car. I quickly ran inside and grabbed my bag, but before walking out the door I got a quick glimpse of myself in the mirror and made a small touch-up to my hair. Then I saw a dark figure behind me in the mirror's reflection, I stopped touching my hair and turned around. I screamed at the familiar face looking at the man all dressed in black…It was Andy. He put his hand over my mouth and thrust a knife into my side. I screamed and fell to the floor, not strong enough to stand. I looked up at Andy staring down at me; he dropped the knife and ran off. From there, my sight went blurry.

Justin – POV

September 5, Saturday 7:37 PM

I heard a girl scream from the house and immediately ran inside to find Kayla lying on the wood floor, blood spilling from her side. I kneeled down beside her, "Kayla! Kayla, can you hear me!" She slightly opened her eyes and said, "Justin…?" I looked at her wound, "Everything's going to' be okay, Kayla…You're going to be fine…" I heard a noise from the kitchen and saw Andy's face, he smirked. "Bastard!" I yelled at him and picked her up in my arms and drove her to the "hospital".

September 5, Saturday 8:00 PM

I had been pacing around in the waiting room while everyone was sitting down. I looked around at Kayla's dad, Cody, Alex, Jake, Kyle, and Chris. They were each staring at the ground, not knowing what to think. "Why don't you take a seat, son? She's going to be just fine." I gave Kayla's dad a half-smile and shook my head "no" in a polite way. A man dressed in uniform came into the waiting room looking down at a clipboard, "Can I see the visitors for Kayla…Shonwell?" I walked over to him and the rest of Kayla's "visitors" stood up. "Yes?" Mr. Shonwell asked. "She's going to be just fine, the surgery went great but for now she can only have one visitor at a time." I quickly turned my head to Mr. Shonwell, he smiled and nodded. I followed the doctor to Kayla's room and sat next to her lying in the bed. "The anesthesia will be wearing off in a couple of minutes." He smiled and walked out. I took Kayla's hand and stroked the back of it with my thumb. Tears filled my eyes and I could barely stop myself from letting them roll down my face.

Kayla – POV

September 5, Saturday 8:04 PM

My eyes gradually opened and I looked around the room, noticing that I was in the hospital. I'm a vampire; I'm not supposed to be in an everyday human hospital. The treatments that they give to a vampire could kill one. I practically jumped in my bed, "No, I can't be at the hospital!" I turned and looked at Justin, "This was very nice but you need to drive me to a different hos-…" He put his finger over my lips and gently pushed me back down into a laying position. "It's okay…You're at the right hospital, you're not going to die from the surgery treatment." It was like he read my mind. "You know…?" I gasped. "But…how?" I said while staring at him. "Because I'm one too." He smiled. "You actually had an idea of me being one but Andy fixed your memory. That's what he black-mailed me with, he said he'd keep my secret if I didn't get anywhere near you and that's why I said what I said that day." He explained, I smiled and everything became clear to me. "Andy Sixx is a bitch." I said and giggled a little. He smiled and nodded, completely agreeing with me. Then his smile faded and Justin sighed, "I'm sorry, Kayla…This was all my fault, all the way from the start. Ever since I saw you on the TV I wanted to meet you and because I'm so freaking anxious I did." I looked at him, "Shut up." He looked back at me, dazed. "None of this is your fault, if anything it's my fault that I used to have a taste for psycho guys that get extremely jealous and go around stabbing you." I giggled and smiled at him. The room was silent for a second; Justin was looking away until I said, "Justin?" He turned to me, listening. "Can you do something for me?" He nodded, "Absolutely, anything." I looked at him, "Lean in." He leaned towards me so that our faces were barely an inch apart. I turned my head and whispered in his ear, "Kiss me…" He rested his hand on my cheek looking into my eyes, and pressed his lips on mine softly. (Place fireworks here) I heard cheering from the door and we both turned our heads to find the rest of Five Seconds Left, Chris, Kyle and even my dad squished together trying to get a peek in the window and smiling brightly. Me and Justin laughed and looked back at each other. I smiled at him brightly then turned my head, still smiling. Only a few seconds later, the doctor had walked in saying, "Oh good, you're awake…If you'd like, you have more visitors but you can only have one of them in the room at a time." Justin stood up and brushed off a little, I reached for his wrist, pulling him back. He turned his head to me, confused, "Don't leave." I whispered, at that point I didn't want to see anyone else but him. He looked up at everyone else in the window for approval, smiled, then sat back down next to me. He sat there, staring at my bed while holding my hand. "…So then, what are we? Because you can't say to my face that that kiss was only a friendly favor." I said, looking at the wall. "What do you want us to be?" He replied softly. I thought that was typical, I guess I was just expecting something more clever. "I want you to be mine…By my side, no matter what I want to feel you near me, Justin." He looked straight into my eyes and leaned closer, "Then I'm yours and only yours, by your side forever and always." He gently kissed my hand and smiled slightly back at me.

September 5, Saturday 8:36 PM

The doctor had eventually put me into a larger room because Dad, Cody, Kyle, Chris, Jake and Alex wouldn't leave until they saw me – and I didn't want Justin to walk out of the room. Cody explained how he tried getting a hold of Ashley and Sandra from Andy's band but nobody was picking up.

September 4, Saturday 10:38 PM

Everyone went home except for Justin. He lay next to me in the hospital bed and we watched TV while he stroked my hair. I eventually turned my head and looked at him; his eyes had a slight sparkle in the lighting. "I'm gonna' have to leave sooner or later." He said with a smile. My eyes looked down then back up into his, "You can hide in the bathroom until the doctor and nurse leaves me alone." He laughed and softly kissed my forehead. I had a worried look on my face, "Justin, don't go." He sat up and wrapped his arms around me, "Why are you panicking so much about being here by your self?" I looked up at him, "I'll be alone… And back to the way it was before." He gently glided his fingers across my cheek and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear, "As long as I'm alive, you're not going to be alone and I promise that you are never going to go back to the way your life was before." - A little bit on the mushy side but that's where his original words were! I smiled brightly and moved closer to his face, letting my lips softly rest on his for a second. My eyes opened slightly, I moaned softly and said, "Sing me a song, pop star." I was looking at his lips when he spoke, I could see his pearly and perfectly straight teeth as he opened his mouth to speak. "Come with me," he said while getting up and unfolding the wheelchair next to my bed. I gradually got in it, thinking that moving at a slow pace would reduce the pain but it really didn't. He brought me to the first floor and walked over to the grand piano near the main entrance of the hospital. He rolled me next to the piano and helped me on the piano bench. He sat next to me and began to play a song. I rested my head on his shoulder, smiling while he sang…

"Just a fraction of your love fills the air…

And I fall in-love with you all over again, ooh.

You're the light that feeds the sun in my world.

I'd face a thousand years of pain for my girl.

Out of all the things in life that I could fear,

The only thing that would hurt me is if you weren't here, whoa…"

I put my hand on his head and gently stroked his hair; I lifted my head up and kissed his cheek then rested it back on his shoulder as he continued to sing…

"I don't wanna' go back to just being one half of the equation,

Do you understand what I'm sayin'?

Girl, without you I'm lost; can't fix this compass at heart…

Between me and love, you're the Common Denominator."

When he finished the song, he helped me back into the wheelchair and took his time taking me back to my room. But on our way back, a group of nurses had been talking with each other in the room across from mine. If they had seen Justin, they'd be sure to tell him that visiting hours were over. He didn't notice them because he was too busy gazing at me, I tried ignoring the nurses and looked up at him, smiling. He kissed my lips softly and I kissed him back, putting my hand on his cheek then gently pulling it back. He pushed me a little closer to the room but then the nurses had spotted us. I looked away, holding Justin's hand as he looked at them. One of them walked towards us, "Visiting-hours are-"another nurse interrupted, "Just make sure she's back in her bed and sleeping before eleven o'clock and you can stay." The nurse who had been cut off sighed and walked away. The nurse who had cut her off quickly winked and smiled at us, she looked familiar and I'm pretty sure she was my nurse. Justin nodded and took me back into my room and helped me back in bed.

September 5, Saturday 10:57 PM

Justin had fallen asleep on a chair across from my bed. The lamp on my side table and the TV was turned on but I only lie there watching him sleep peacefully. I smiled to myself and giggled at the thought of him not flipping his hair in such a long period of time. I turned the TV off and the familiar nurse had walked into my room, she smiled at me and said, "You should be sleeping by now," she looked at Justin, "follow his footsteps." She winked at me and took the clipboard that was hanging off the side of my bed and began reading it. "I'm not tired." I said, still looking over at Justin. She looked up from her clipboard and smiled, "Mhm…" I noticed Justin cross his arms and shiver a little, "Do you have any spare blankets?" The nurse named Kaitlin had opened a closet door and pulled out a fleece blanket, "Sure, are you cold?" I shook my head "no" and said, "Would you mind…?" as I gestured towards Justin. She nodded and tucked Justin in the blanket. I smiled a little and said, "Thanks." She pulled up a chair next to me and looked at me. "Why didn't you kick him out when you clearly knew visiting hours were over?" I asked her. She looked over at him then back at me, "Well…it's a long story that you probably don't care about." I rolled my eyes and laughed a little, "My life is a series of long stories; I've got time to hear yours." I smiled. Kaitlin sighed, smiled slightly and began telling her story…

"Two years ago my father was in the hospital; he was dying from an unexplainable tumor in his heart. There was nothing the doctors could do to save him and the night before he died, my mom and I sat next to him in his death bed. He was trying to tell us something he had held in for quite a while, he had said. Then, right in the middle of his sentence, a nurse walked in telling my mother and me that we had to leave. We begged her for just another minute but she dragged us out, barely letting me or my mom say goodbye. When we went back to the hospital the next day, the doctor had told us that Dad had passed away over night and the nurse who had kicked me and my mom out had nothing to say to us. I never learned what it was that he wanted to tell us, but I only wish to have two more seconds back just to tell him that I love him…I know you're not in a horrible condition like my father was, but that boy loves you like I loved my dad." I smiled at her as the tears from my eyes reduced, "Your dad already knows you love him. You only think that he doesn't because you wanted that to be your last words to him." She wiped the tears that had rolled down her cheeks and put her hand on mine, "Thank you…" I smiled once more and turned my head. She turned out the light on my side table and walked out of the room saying, "Goodnight, Hun." I smiled to myself one last time, closed my eyes, and gradually fell asleep.

Justin – POV

September 6, Sunday 8:05 AM

My eyes gradually opened to a bright light coming from the window of the hospital room. I put my hand out to cover the light while squinting. I slowly pulled myself up to sit straight and noticed a fleece blanket that had been wrapped around my torso. I looked over at Kayla who was still sleeping. I smiled to myself and got up. I walked out of the room and tried closing the door as quietly as I could. I walked out towards the waiting room and noticed Mr. Shonwell sitting there, reading the newspaper. I walked over to him with my hands in my pockets; he looked up above his paper and smiled. "'Morning, son." He said and set his paper down beside him. I smiled back and said, "Good morning, sir." I took a seat next to him and got comfortable. "So, why don't you tell me what you're doing here so early?" I yawned and replied, "The nurse let me stay overnight, actually, sir." It felt weird addressing someone as "sir", but it seemed like the only name I could call the man rather than Mr. Shonwell. "Oh, really? How's she doing? You take care of her?" He smirked, his glasses rested on the tip of his nose. I nodded, "She couldn't be doing any better in the condition she's in, sir. I left her sleeping." I smiled. He smiled softly, "Well then, I'm glad to hear that." I looked behind me then back at Mr. Shonwell, "I believe you are allowed to go see her, sir." He nodded and shook his head a little, "I don't think I'm the smiling face she wants to see when she wakes up this morning." He winked at me and hinted for me to go back to Kayla's room. I smiled and nodded and then walked back into Kayla's room. When I closed the door her eyes opened slowly. I sat next to her in her bed and held her hand, "Good morning, beautiful." She smiled at me, "Good morning." She replied and sat up a little. I kissed the back of her hand gently and said, "How'd you sleep?" She yawned and answered, "Good. And you?" I looked back at the chair that I had slept on overnight and said, "I slept just fine." She smiled at me and said, "That's good." I smiled back and told her that her dad was here. "Well then why didn't he come in and say 'hello'?" she asked. "He said that his smiling face probably wasn't the one that you wanted to see first thing in the morning." I winked at her and leaned over to kiss her forehead. "My father knows me so well." She giggled and gave me a peck on the tip of my nose. I heard the door open from a couple feet away and I turned around to see Mr. Shonwell walking in the room. He walked over to the other side of Kayla saying, "Good morning, Sweetheart." She smiled brightly at him saying, "'Morning, Daddy." I grinned to myself and sat down in a chair next to the bed, still holding Kayla's hand. "So, what'd you two do last night," said Mr. Shonwell. She laughed a little, "Stuff. Why so curious?" Mr. Shonwell shrugged, "Just wondering…making trouble in the hospital hallways?" He smirked and looked at me. "No, but the boy did play and sing her a song," a voice said from the doorway. We all looked over at the door to find Kayla's nurse standing there, skimming through some papers on a clipboard. Kayla smiled and looked at me. "Oh, you wrote her a song?" Mr. Shonwell asked with his eyebrows raised. I nodded and smiled a little at him. "He's a good kid, Dad." Kayla said while glancing over at her dad. "He's a real keeper, sir." The nurse added while putting the clipboard down. "That's good to hear." He winked at me and chuckled. "Well Miss Shonwell, you will be ready to get out of here by tomorrow afternoon. We'll just have to take a few tests, give you a prescription and you will be on your way." She smiled in anxiety. The nurse walked out leaving Mr. Shonwell, Kayla and Me to our conversation.

Kayla – POV

September 8, Tuesday 2:30 PM

Finally, I was home where I had belonged. The hospital may be a place where they take care of you but it seemed more like a jail. The doctors told me that I had to wear loose clothes so that my stitches wouldn't rip or anything and they also told me that on my first few days back at home, I had to cut down on moving around so much because it would have the same effect as tight clothes would. But anyways, I was getting ready for a concert. Cody was waiting for me downstairs and talking with my dad. I could hear their mumbling from my bathroom. I eventually finished and made my way down the stairs. I said goodbye to my father and walked out with Cody who then helped me out to Alex's van where the rest of the band was waiting. They explained to me how everything was going to work out at the concert, such as where I'm standing, what we're singing and things like that; only because I hadn't been to a rehearsal in a while. I felt really awkward at that moment because I was wearing converse, sweat-pants, and a black tank-top; basically I just felt really under-dressed like I was ready to go to bed…Aside from the make-up and teased hair. Once we got to the stadium, we all made our way backstage and our manager helped explain more about what I was doing. I understood everything and was ready to get out on stage. I could hear the many fans out in the audience who were either screaming or talking to each other in anticipation. Alex walked out on stage; no one could see him because none of the lights were turned on. Cody, Jake and I all took the stairs to the part below the stage. We were going to stand on a certain part of the stage that went up and down from the stage and below it. The plan was that we were going to start out with Alex playing the drums and them me and Jake rise playing our guitars and lastly, Cody rises and starts singing. After the first three songs, Cody explained to the crowd why my wardrobe was so cut down but he didn't tell them how my accident had happened; which was probably for the better. I texted Justin in between each song, he was doing a concert in a town near San Francisco. He kept making sure that I was okay and that I wasn't feeling any pain or anything like that. I kept telling him no but he still continued to ask.

September 8, Tuesday 7:28 PM

Luckily, the concert ended earlier than most of our concerts so we all had time to go back to my place and chill out for a while, playing pool and Rock Band in my basement. A little while later Kyle and Chris joined us. I invited Justin and his friends, Ryan and Chaz, to come; he said he was just going to pick them up and he would be on his way.

September 8, Tuesday 7:35 PM

As soon as the doorbell rang, I practically threw my bowl of popcorn on the floor and sprang up. I made my way to the door and opened in to three friendly faces.

Justin – POV

September 8, Tuesday 7:36 PM

I just stood there in the doorway, Kayla had on some sweat-shorts and a gray hoodie…Her hair was the same as usual, but she looked beautiful in every way. "Hey babe," she said softly and smiled at me. I smiled back and took a step closer but Chaz jumped in front of me saying, "Hey gorgeous." She giggled, "Hey Chaz…Ryan" she said while looking over at Ryan. Ryan started conversation, "How you doing, Kayla?" She smiled and replied, "Better. Sweats are actually more comfortable than imagined…But anyways, you can come on inside. The guys are in the basement." We each took a step inside and kicked our shoes off. Ryan and Chaz made their way to the basement, leaving me and Kayla alone for a while. She closed the door behind me and took my hand, leading me over to the couch. I sat down next to her and she rested her legs over mine. I held her hands and said, "I missed you." She smiled, "'Missed you more. Good concert tonight?" I shrugged a little, "Yeah, it was aight; amazing crowd- as always…Yours?" She nodded, "Same. But it was really hard trying to stand still in a room full of energy. Can I get you anything?" I shook my head a little, "Nah, I can get it." I stood up and made my way to the kitchen. "Ok, meet you in the basement, then." She said, walking down the stairs. I got a water bottle out of the fridge and joined everyone in the basement. Kayla was sitting on the couch watching Cody and Chris play Rock Band. She looked over at me and smiled, patting the couch. I sat beside her and put my arm around her. She turned to me and snatched my Braves hat off of my head. She put it on and twisted it to the side saying, "Who's yo' daddy, fool?" I laughed a kissed her, I could feel her smiling against my lips. She kissed me back passionately, I could hear the guys whispering about us. Looking into Kayla's eyes I told them, "I can hear you." They laughed and replied, "Then why don't you listen to us and get a room?" Kayla gave them a half-smile.

September 8, Tuesday 9:27 PM

When Cody, Alex, and Jake had left, Chris and Kyle decided to head over to the coffee shop to chill for a bit. Then a while after they left, me, Chaz, and Ryan headed upstairs and got ready to leave. I heard a car honk from outside and saw Chaz and Ryan make their way to the door. "We'll just meet you in the car." Ryan said and closed the door behind him on his way outside. I stood in the doorway, my hands in my pockets. She smiled at me a fixed my collar, resting her hands on my shoulders. I slowly wrapped my arms around her waist (making sure that I wasn't going to press on her wound), and pulled her closer to me. I pressed my lips against hers with a small bit of force and passion. She kissed my bottom lip once more, letting me know that she didn't want me to go. I brushed my hand across her cheek, settling her down by whispering, "Okay, okay. I'm sorry, I have to go." She smiled and looked up at me. I looked back at her and rested my forehead on hers then stood straight, staring right through her. Then I blurted it out in a calm and low tone…"I love you." She stared back at me with broad eyes. I half-smiled, hoping that she was just messing with me but she was completely frozen. "Well I'll see you tomorrow! Maybe…Okay, bye!" She bit her bottom lip and slammed the door shut. I rubbed the back of my neck and just stood in her doorway for a second, not knowing what to think or what just happened. I pulled my arms down and shoved my thumbs in my pockets. I heard Ryan yell from outside the window, "Yo, dude! Are you coming or what?" I turned around and hung my head, my eyes fixed on my feet. I stepped into the car and gazed out of the window, wishing that I could take back everything that happened in those last ten minutes…Wishing that I could have known how she felt before I expressed my feelings.

Kayla – POV

September 8, Tuesday 10:04 PM

I just lie there in bed, my eyes looking straight up at my ceiling. I thought to myself…

I wanted to say something…But I was out of words, in complete awe. He probably thinks I don't love him, but I really do; and I wish he knew that. God, should I call him…No, that's lame. Damn, I wish I'd have said something. But…If I tell him I love him, he'll have total control of me. Technically, I have control of him right now…Whatever, that isn't the point. The point is that when my boyfriend told me he loved me, I slammed the door on his face…Ugh, and he looked so freaking adorable. I'm going to fix this; I'm going to make sure that boy knows exactly how I feel. Then, I turned to my side and turned off my light, then gradually fell asleep.

Justin – POV

September 9, Wednesday 11:05 AM

Photo shoot. I couldn't stop thinking about Kayla. I thought she loved me…but maybe she didn't. Maybe I was just pushing her too much. I couldn't concentrate with all these things running through my mind. The photographer got frustrated with me doing the same pose over and over again. "I can't work with this, kid. At least do something a little more exciting?" I nodded, but only ended up doing the same thing as before. The photographer shook his head and walked off saying, "Ian, you fix him or this shoot is done." Ian fake laughed and walked up to me, putting his arm around my shoulder. I looked at his hand, wishing it would get off of me. "Okay, kid. I don't know what the heck's going on with you right now but can you please just forget about it for an hour and get back to your dream-boy, pop-star self?" I put my hands over my face a rubbed my eyes. "Sorry, Ian…I just-I'll try." He patted my back saying, "That's my little teen sensation. Now go get changed into your other outfit." I nodded and went back into my dressing room. While I was buttoning up a shirt, I heard a knock at the door. "Not descent." I said. I heard a sigh and then a familiar voice, "Justin…?" I practically sprinted towards the door and opened it. I knew it; it was Kayla. She looked up at me and said, "Can we talk?" I moved aside, letting her walk in then closed the door behind her. She stood in front of me, "Listen, about last night I was just-"I cut her off, assuming on what she was going to say, "I know I kind of came on a little strong. I'm sorry, I just thought you would've felt the same way and I really should have gave it a second thought before assuming-"She put her finger over my lips, "I do…feel the same way, Justin. It's just that…I guess I just felt a little awestruck…Well, it's kind of complicated but I just wanted to let you know, as soon as possible that-"She paused, looking down. I tried to get her to look at me, "That what?" She looked into my eyes and said in a straight and calm tone, "That I love you." My eyebrows rose, "Y-you do?" She pushed me softly, smiling and said, "Yes, now don't go taking advantage of me just because you know that." I shook my head, "Kayla, I'd never take advantage of you…because I already know how good I've got it." She smiled at me and leaned in a little, giving me a peck on the lips. I kissed her back, putting my arms around her. Then a knock at the door had interrupted us, "Bieber, come on. We don't have all day, here." I looked at Kayla, and she nodded. "Go on, kid. Finish your photo shoot…but button up your shirt first." She winked at me and I walked out of the room with a smile while fastening the buttons on my shirt.

Two Months Later…

Kayla – POV

October 27, Friday 6:30 PM

Wow, I had been with Justin for over two months and I can barely explain my feelings. Maybe I was just another teenager who thought she was in-love, or maybe I was completely and unconditionally in-love with Justin…All I knew, was that every minute spent with him was simply perfect. He texted me saying that he wanted me to meet him at his house around seven. I was hoping he remembered that it was kind of like our anniversary, so he had invited me over…In case he forgot, I made sure my outfit wasn't too "dressy". I wore a black mini-skirt and your average shirt that still makes you look hot…And even though it was our anniversary, I was not going to change the way my hair looks. Nobody…NOBODY touches my hair; I teased it-of course.

November 27, Friday 7:04 PM

Standing outside Justin's door, I tweaked my hair a bit then rang the doorbell. He opened the door then paused for a second, obviously checking me out, "Hey beautiful, happy anniversary." I smiled brightly; he remembered. He opened up his arms and I hugged him tight. He kissed me on the cheek and said, "You look gorgeous." Still smiling I said, "Thank you. You clean-up pretty well too." I took a step inside and hung my purse on the coat-hanger. He closed the door behind me saying, "You hungry? Dinner's almost ready." I nodded, "Starving…You cook?" He laughed, "Horribly, will you love me less if I say that I had someone else cook for us?" I took his hand saying, "Absolutely not." He smiled and led me to the dining room.

November 27, Friday 9:35 PM

After we had eaten, we sat in his living room, just talking; small conversations. He sort of looked down then looked back up at me. We were sitting across from each other, arms on the back of the couch and I was holding his hand. I laced our fingers as he said, "So… We're home alone." I nodded, half-smiling I said, "Yes, and your point is?" I knew where this was headed but I wanted to tease him a little. "Meaning we can do anything we want." His eyebrows rose and mine did the same. "Like…?" I smirked. "I don't know…Have something in mind?" he thought I was trying to stay inside a bubble. "Yeah, I might." Grinning, I looked around. "Well? What is it?" I knew he didn't want to play along, so I quit with the teasing. I kissed him passionately and slowly wrapped my arms around his neck. I could tell he was smiling against my lips, he started making out with me and I did so back. His hands made their way to my hips as I added tongue. I stopped for a second and said, "Wouldn't you rather do this in your room?" He chuckled and replied, "Yeah." He took my hand and led me upstairs to his room. I sat in the middle of his bed as he locked the door. He slowly crawled in the bed; I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer to me, instantly making out with him. I didn't care about what I was doing because I was sure that it was the right thing. He got a hold of my shirt and pulled me down with him as he lie down on his back. I was slowly able to pull his shirt off; still kissing him I ran my fingers up and down his chest. I smiled against his lips as he slipped my skirt off. He kissed me down my neck, breathless I said, "Do you have any-"He cut me off, "Yeah," He turned to his side table and opened the drawer, taking out a packet and ripping it open. Then he paused and looked up at me, he licked his lips in a nonchalant fashion and said, "Kayla, I don't want to be forcing you to do this." I shook my head and crawled to the edge of the bed; I put my arms around his neck and moved my hand through his hair. "Justin, I love you and I trust you. So if this is something we both want to do then we should, shouldn't we?" He smiled and I kissed him, "Yeah, we should." I pulled him back in bed after he slipped on the condom and kissed his lips roughly…

Justin – POV

November 28, Saturday 10:08 AM

I woke up and turned my head and gazed at Kayla sleeping peacefully. I smiled to myself then looked under the sheets…Oh . I looked straight ahead, I was totally screwed. Kayla woke up and smiled at me, "Good morning." I fake-smiled and said, "Uh...Kayla...?" She sat up and said, "Yeah?" I looked at her, "It broke…IT broke." Her smile quickly flashed away, "What…How the hell did it-?" I shook my head, "I have no idea." She put her hands over her face then wiped them away, "Damn it; I'm not on the pill!" I was completely concerned, "I-its okay, babe. Don't stress out…" She shook her head, "Don't stress out? Justin, I could be pregnant and you're telling me not to stress out? I'm freaking seventeen, I'm not prepared to have a kid; and I'm sure as hell not getting an abortion! Plus, the last thing I need is paparazzi all over me and haters telling me that I'm a slut!" I put my hand on her cheek, "...Hey, whatever happens. I'm right there by your side, going through it all with you." She sighed and said, "Thanks, Justin…And whatever happens…Just don't…Don't leave me." She turned her head and looked at me with worried eyes. "Where else am I going to go?" I kissed her softly on her lips. She smiled slightly, but I could tell that she was still worried.

Kayla – POV

November 29, Sunday 4:37 PM

It was going to be extremely hard to buy a pregnancy test without people staring, asking questions, and especially a mob from the paparazzi. Justin was extremely busy that day and I couldn't ask my dad to buy me one because I know he'd kill me. I could have asked Cody, but he wasn't picking up his phone. I would have called Alex and Jake, but they were both chilling in Florida. Kyle was out with his girlfriend and I wasn't going to bug him…My last choice was Chris. Chris may have been my brother, but I barely spoke to him. We were pretty close before, but that was when my mom was still alive. He doesn't like getting close with girls anymore because he only thinks that he'll lose the girl he loves…just like Mom. I got off the couch and walked up stairs. I heard music blasting from his room, specifically Framing Hanley. I knocked on the door, but he didn't hear. Knocking a few times more I said, "Chris, Chris! Chris, are you in there?" He eventually turned down the stereo and opened the door. "What's up, Kayla." I looked down at his feet and said, "Can you uh-, do me a favor?" He leaned against the door, "Sure, what is it?" I looked from side-to-side, making sure my dad or anyone else wasn't listening in. Then I grabbed Chris's shirt and pulled him in his room, pushing him on the bed. I sat on his desk, "You have to promise not to tell anyone, especially not Dad." He nodded, "How long have you known me not to be a talker?" I half-smiled, "I need you to buy me…" He gestured with his hand, "Buy you…?" I looked down; playing with my fingers I mumbled what sounded like "a peg-cy toast." He leaned in, "A what?" I mumbled a little louder but it still didn't come clear to him. Chris sighed, "Kayla, I can't understand a word." I looked up quickly and yelled, "A pregnancy test, damn it!" I quickly put my hand over my mouth then removed it, letting out a sigh. His eyebrows rose, "Whoa…Um, yeah I can but why can't you do it yourself?" I looked out the window then back at him, "You know how the paparazzi is, they'll be all in my face. Then the old lady at the pharmacy is going to be asking all these questions, everyone will be staring at me and next thing you know the headlines are saying 'Kayla Shonwell is a whore!'." He put his hand on mine, "It'll all be fine, Kay. Don't worry, I'll get it but you have to tell Dad. You do realize that?" I bit my lip, "We'll see." He shook his head and laughed a little, "Before I go, one last question, Kay…" I nodded slightly. "Why didn't Justin just use a-" I answered his question before he could finish, "He did…It broke." His eyes widened, "Oh…Well, I'm going to go buy that test. See you later, Kay." I nodded and walked out of his room.

November 29, Sunday 6:05 PM

I was lying on my couch watching TV when my phone went off. I looked at the screen; Justin was calling. I hesitated to answer it, but I did anyways.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kayla."

"Hi, Justin."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I guess. Chris bought me like, three pregnancy tests."

"When will you find out?"

I shrugged at the question, "Box says 72 hours."

"So then three days."

I laughed a little, "Yes, dip-wad."

"Sorry, Kayla. It's just that, if you are...It'll complicate."

"I know what you mean, have you told anyone that-"

"I couldn't, secret would get out in half a second."

"Same, nobody but Chris...And he isn't really a talker."

"Okay, well I gotta' go, Kayla; meet-n-greet."

"Alright."

"I love you,"

"Love you too, Justin."

"Kay, bye."

I hung up the phone and clenched it. Biting my bottom lip, I ran upstairs in my bedroom.

Justin - POV

November 29, Sunday 6:17 PM

I hated leaving Kayla all alone like that. I wished that I could be there with her, but it's just that life was so freaking busy. I wanted to make it all freeze for a second, just me and her as the only two on the planet. I wanted everything to just go away, but then again, if my life wasn't like this, I wouldn't have ever met her. So, I guess you could thank fate for giving me that. But, if Kayla was pregnant, I was determined to always be with her, and my new life wasn't going to get in the way of that.

One Week Later...

Kayla - POV

December 7, Tuesday 5:30 AM

So, Justin was flying to Eureka, California to do a concert that night. I planned on telling him at the airport. When I got there, a few fans crowded him. I walked over and tapped him on the shoulder and said, "Excuse me, can you tell me where the gorgeous boy, Justin Bieber's lips are right now?" He turned around and smiled, "Well they should be on yours." He winked and leaned in to kiss me. I heard half of the girls "Aww" and the other half were too jealous for words. We sat down at the coffee shop in the airport and had it closed up so that we could talk alone. He held my hand, smiling he said, "So, what's up?" I looked at our hands and sighed, "Justin there's something I have to-" A little girl climbed inside the shop and tugged on his shirt, "Excuse me, can I have your autograph?" She smiled brightly at him, he nodded but told her to wait just one minute. She frowned and stood there, "Anyways, what were you saying, Kayla?" I shook my head, "Well, it's just that, do you remember when-" The little girl tugged on his shirt once more, "Can I have you autograph, now?" He rolled his eyes a little and said, "Sweetie, just one more minute, please." He was losing his patience with the girl then he turned his head back to me. "As I was saying, you know how-?" The little girl tapped his shoulder, "How about now?" He turned, "Just wait one freaking minute, little girl!" I was shocked by his response, the little girl ran off crying. He turned back to me and sighed impatiently, "Sorry, 'bout that, Kay." I was still in awe, "Justin, don't you think you should go apologize to that girl?" He shrugged. "Ugh, are you serious? Go apologize, it wouldn't have been too hard to give her your damn signature!" He shook his head, "Kayla, I don't have time...Besides, I'm not that kid's father." I looked at him, "Well, what if you were? Are you just going to leave her crying like that?" He looked behind me then back at my face, "Well, no. But since I'm not her Dad, or anyone else's, we can just ignore it." I couldn't believe him, his words were completely random.

Justin - POV

December 7, Tuesday 5:38 AM

Great, Kayla was PMS-ing. I really didn't need this at five-thirty in the morning.

"No, we can't ignore it! You just made a little girl cry when all she wanted was your f*cking autograph!"

"Kayla, it doesn't f*cking matter! I'm not her Dad, I'm not a f*cking 16-year-old father, and I don't plan on being one!"

I had no idea what I was saying, half of my words were true but I wanted to keep them in my head only, the other half I couldn't control; they just spilled out of my mouth like a waterfall. She pulled her hand from mine and stood up. In anger, I did the same.

"No, Justin! It should f*cking matter! All of this should matter! That's exactly what I was trying to tell you!"

"Tell me what?"

"That I'm pregnant!"

My mouth was open, but no words came out. I looked in her eyes; they sparkled from the tears that filled them. I tried stepping closer to her but she moved away. I tried taking her hand, but she didn't want to stay. "Kayla, I-" She shook her head, "Just forget about i-" She sighed and rearranged her words, "...Forget about me, you're better off without." As she wiped her tears, I let mine roll down my cheeks, "I don't want to forget, Kayla. I won't be able to." I was practically sobbing through my words; people were staring but I didn't care about my image at that point. "Well then live with your regrets, Justin." Those were the last words she had said to me, she walked away...I was an idiot to think she was going to come back, I was a b*tch for not running after her…

Kayla – POV

December 7, Tuesday 8:36 PM

Tears had been running down my face for hours. I was pissed at that kid and it was going to be a while until I wanted to ever talk to him again. Five Seconds Left already knew everything that went down with Justin that morning, along with my bro's and even Dad. Each of them said they were there for me, but I didn't need comfort at that point. I needed to know that someone would be there for me, with me, because I knew I couldn't raise a child on my own. I was lying in my bed, hugging and pillow while staring at the ceiling, still shocked by Justin's words. Justin tried calling me twelve times in fifteen minutes. I got so annoyed that I actually changed my voicemail to say…

Hey, it's Kayla! You've got my voicemail because I am obviously going to ignore the call from a boy I thought was committed, honest, and in-love with me. I won't be returning your call, Justin. So, leave another pathetic message that will only be heard by you after the beep.

Then Dad got so annoyed of him calling the house that he disconnected the phone. He was a desperate boy, but a phone call wasn't going to prove that he was a desperate boy ready to be a father, nor a boyfriend.

Justin – POV

December 7, Tuesday 8:40 PM

Walking inside my house, I got Kayla's voicemail for the seventeenth time, "Damn it, Kayla. Pick up the phone." I sighed in frustration and clenched my phone. Trying to call her one last time, Mom asked me how my day was. I expectedly got Kayla's voicemail again and threw my phone at the wall, making a small dent. "Justin!" my mom yelled from behind me. She picked up my phone and looked at the wall. "What has gotten into you?" she moved her hand over the dent and put my phone on the counter. "Sorry..." I said while taking a seat on the couch. She pulled up a chair and sat across from me, "What's wrong, Justin?" Looking away I said, "Nothing... Just, Kayla... It's nothing, Mom." She shook her head, "Well, I know you probably don't want to talk right now. But if you ever need to talk to me about anything, I'm all ears." I nodded and walked up to my room.

December 7, Tuesday 10:04 PM

I was thinking of ways to win Kayla back again... I ran out of ideas so I just went to her house and did what I could at that moment. Standing in her backyard, I picked up a small rock from the ground and aimed for her window. I saw a light turn on and she opened the curtain. When I saw her face, my heart stopped. She slowly opened the window, Déjà vu. She rolled her eyes and said, "What the hell are you doing, Justin? Because if you think this is going to work a second time, you're wrong." I stared up at her, "Then what will work?" "Leave me alone." She pulled the window down and closed the curtain. Still looking up at the window I said, "I can't..." Then ten minutes later her dad opened the sliding door and walked outside. He pulled up two chairs on the porch and asked me to sit down. I hesitated to sit next to him, but I ended up doing so anyway. "Tell me son, what the hell are you doing outside my daughter's window at ten at night?" I shrugged at his question, "Being stupid." He nodded and laughed a little, "Now listen... When Kayla told me what happened this morning, it broke my heart. I never thought that those words would come from a boy like you; and neither did Kayla. ...Which is the only reason why she's so pissed at you right now." I sighed, "All I want to do is win her back." He nodded, "Well, for now I'd just let her cool down... Wait until she's less mad, more lonely." I looked at him, "But I don't want to lose her." He looked back at me saying, "She isn't going anywhere." Then Mr. Shonwell patted my back and walked back inside. I sat there for a moment, thinking. Then I stood up, looked back at Kayla's window, and went home.

December 18, Friday 2:05 PM

I was going to be interviewed today. On a new TV show called, "Jenna Speaks Out To 'Em". I didn't understand the concept of the show, but Ian said I had to go on the show. I was standing backstage and I was trying to at least act pumped but it wasn't turning out too well. Kayla was on my mind the whole week and she still wasn't talking to me.

December 18, Friday 2:30 PM

I walked out on stage, waved and smiled at the audience, and sat next to Jenna.

"Hello, hello, hello!" she shook my hand. I smiled and said, "Hello, hello." Then a few girls in the audience yelled, "We love you, Justin!" I looked over at them and said, "I love you too." The audience laughed. "Well, Justin... I understand you've been in the music business for a couple of years so tell me, have you gotten used to the whole thing? Like people wanting your autograph, picture, and such?"...Autograph, I froze and had a flashback for a minute. Jenna looked at me, "Are you alright?" I nodded and shook my head, "Yeah, I'm fine... Sorry just, tired I guess. But yeah, I have gotten pretty used to my new life, I guess." She smiled, "And how does it feel to have millions of girls being in-love with you?" I half-smiled, "You know... It's a good feeling." I laughed a little and she did too. "So is there any girl in your life right now who makes the feeling better? What I'm asking is are you taken?" I shrugged because I didn't know how to answer the question, "I don't know..." She smirked, "Are you sure? Because from this photo it surely doesn't look like it." I looked up at the screen and it showed a picture of me and Kayla holding hands walking on the sidewalk barefoot. I whispered, "Kayla..." Jenna leaned in, "Who is she?" I looked back at Jenna, "Kayla. My ah-...Girlfriend." Jenna smiled, "See, I knew you wouldn't be single for long. How'd you win her over?" I leaned back in my seat, "Question is how do I win her back..." Jenna frowned, "Going through some hard times?" I nodded and chuckled, "Yeah, she isn't talking to me and she currently hates my guts." Then the audience "Aww-d". Jenna nodded and leaned back, "I hear you've been through a lot. Kayla got into an accident, am I correct?" I bit my bottom lip, "Yeah, but she's all good now... Just hope we get through this." Jenna's voice went to a low and soft tone, "Well can I ask one last thing about this Kayla?" I nodded. "How was she so different than all the other millions of girls screaming your name?" Jenna said while gesturing towards the group of fans. "Well, first of all, she looked really different from what my 'type' is... I guess that's what kind of attracted me to her at first. Then I realized that I couldn't stop thinking about her... Every time I was with her, I found I had more in common with her than anyone else. She's my common denominator." I looked at the camera then at the audience and said, "...And I love her." Jenna smiled softly and said "Aww," in a quiet voice. "Well, we've found out who Justin's favorite girl is and we'll ask what you want to know about him right after the break."

Kayla - POV

December 18, Friday 2:58 PM

I was channel surfing until I came across a TV show called, "Jenna Speaks Out To 'Em". Bieber was on and when Jenna asked if he was taken I left the TV remote alone and watched... God, I hated that kid for being so damn romantic. He was so freaking, ugh. But the fight wasn't going to last forever, and I had to forgive him someday.

Justin - POV

December 18, Friday 3:00 PM

When I walked off stage, I saw a familiar face dressed in a black hoodie and skinny jeans. Her hood was over her head and her arms crossed, I walked up to her. "Kayla, I'm so sorry. I don't know how to make you mine again but it's driving me crazy. If you would just give me one last chance to prove to you that I am ready to be anything you need me to be whether it's a friend, boyfriend, or father, then I will never let you down like that again. I just love you so mu-" She stopped me there, kissing me passionately and wrapping her arms around my neck. She put her hands right above my jaw and said, "I forgive you." My eyes uncontrollably went teary, "Y-you do?" She smiled and wiped away the tear that rolled down my face, "Yes... I love you, Justin." I pulled her closer to me and held her in my arms, "I love you too, Kayla."

Kayla - POV

December 19, Saturday 6:04 PM

Pulled on gray hoodie and daisy-dukes. I quickly slipped on my knee-high converse and grabbed my car keys, "Bye, Daddy. I'm going to Justin's for a bit." I said after kissing my Dad on my cheek and heading out the door. "Have fun, Kayla." I heard him say as I closed the door behind me. When I pulled up to Justin's house, he was shooting hoops in his driveway. The ball rolled towards my car so I got out and picked it up. Justin smiled and put his hands out for me to toss it to him; I faked a pass and threw it at the hoop. "Swish!" I said as the ball fell into the net. "Whoa, there, Michael Jordan." he winked. I giggled, walked over to him and randomly jumped on his back. "Onward and upward! Mush!" I said then messed with his hair. He ran into the backyard then spun around in a circle. I closed my eyes tightly, "Ahh, dizzy! Mercy, mercy!" He laughed and set me down on the grass. I sat criss-crossed and he lay down on his back, resting his head on my legs. I looked down at his face and smiled, he puckered his lips. I shook my head and said, "Nu-uh." He frowned and gave me puppy-dog eyes; I rolled my eyes and leaned in, gently placing my lips on his. He smiled and quickly kissed me once more before I sat up again.

December 19, Saturday 9:45 PM

After eating dinner, playing a few video games, watching TV, and a little making-out, me and Justin just lay in his backyard, gazing at the stars and talking small conversations. He tried his best not to mention the whole "pregnant" idea, which I appreciated..."Sorry about my mom, she can be a little-"I turned my head, "A little bit of a mom?" He looked at me a chuckled. "She's really nice, actually…and pretty." I smiled at him. Then I heard a sort of scrambling noise in the bushes. I quickly sat up and looked around, "Justin, did you hear that?" He turned his head from left to right then said, "It was probably an animal or something." I nodded and slowly lay back down, and then I heard the noise once more along with the sound of footsteps walking through grass. Justin's backyard was huge and I was one-hundred percent sure that it wasn't his neighbors. I sat up again then looked around once more, "There it is again…" I tried concentrating on reading "it's" mind… All I could hear was songs by My Chemical Romance. Then a figure appeared a few feet ahead of us, I tried seeking out a face but I couldn't tell. They were wearing all black, with their hood over their head. As the figure got closer I realized who it was. "Oh God…" I said and lightly patted Justin, telling him to get up. He finally sat up and once he saw who the figure was, his jaw dropped. "What the hell are you doing here?" he said out to the familiar face. "…Warning you. Kayla Shonwell, I might not be able to win you back anymore. But I am able to make both of your lives complete hell." Andy said, pulling headphones out of his ears. Justin rolled his eyes, I glared at Andy and said, "Andy, just get out of here. What's the point of making things worse?" He pointed his finger at me and said, "Hey, you shut up!" I stood up in front of him, "B*tch, why don't you make me?" He rolled his eyes and gave me a punch across my face, I let out a small scream as his fist hit my cheek. Justin jumped up, "You don't touch my girlfriend, asshole!" I put my hand to my jaw and took a step back, "Justin, just forget it. It's not worth it." He looked back at me, "Kayla-" I shook my head. Andy smirked, "You let your girl boss you around like that, pretty-boy?" Justin looked back at Andy, glaring at him. Then Andy clenched his hand into a fist and swiped it across Justin's face; he fell to the ground but quickly brushed himself off and got up. "You gonna' fight back, pretty-boy?" Andy smirked again. Justin threw his fist at him but Andy stopped it with his hand, twisted his arm, then kneed him right where it hurt... I saw him quickly clench his hands over...that area, then fall to his knees. I ran over and squatted next to him, "Oh my God, are you okay?" Still trying to embrace the pain he said, "Kayla, just stay out of it." I stood up and heard Andy say, "Yeah, Kayla. Let the pretty-boy be." Standing in front of him I said, "Shut the f*ck up." He crossed his arms, "B*tch."

"Ass."

"F*ck-up."

"Wow, it's like you're talking into a mirror."

"C*nt."

After hearing that word I thrust my fist to the side of his face. When his eyes met mine, they were a golden color. He laughed and pushed me with a hell of a lot of force. My body powerfully hit the brick wall of the house. I clenched my teeth, trying to face the pain. Justin turned his head and looked at me, "Kayla!" I slid to the ground and tried my best not to move.

Justin - POV

December 19, Saturday 9:47 PM

That was it; that was all it took for me to murder that kid... I didn't kill him; don't freak. But I wanted to. In the next five minutes we were rolling on the ground, throwing punches at every chance we got. Andy got a cut right above his eyebrow; I wasn't sure where I was injured. I pulled all the strength I had together and put my hands around Andy's neck, pushing him against a tree. I smirked and clenched my hands on his throat, "I'm going to kill you, rip you apart and burn the pieces." He grinned and tried to speak, "We'll see how that goes, Edward." I squeezed his throat as hard as possible; he scrambled around for a second. I could feel a vain popping out of my neck. "Justin, let him go!" I stopped paying attention to Andy and let go of his neck; he fell to the ground, gasping for air. I looked down and kicked him while he was still on the ground. Coughing in between every two words he said, "You're gonna... Pay, kid." I smirked and watched him run off. Once he was gone I ran to Kayla. I tried to pick her up as slowly as possible, but she still screamed from the pain. I brought her inside and set her on the couch.

Kayla - POV

December 19, Saturday 10:03 PM

I opened my eyes and looked up at Justin. He had a small cut on his lip and a gash right under his eye. I put my hand on his cheek, "You're bleeding... I told you he wasn't worth it." He shook his head, "For someone who stabs my girlfriend and runs off, who punches her across the face right in front of me, who pushes her against a brick wall, a few cuts and bruises is definitely worth it... Being killed is worth it." I moved my hand through his hair, "Shut up; don't talk like that." He shook his head again then leaned in and kissed my forehead. Towering over me he said, "How you feeling?" I slapped him gently and said, "I don't know; I aint the one bleeding." My pain faded so I got up and walked into the kitchen. I grabbed a clean rag, turned on the faucet, and wet it a little. I looked over at Justin and patted the counter, "Come on, get over here." He sighed and walked over, jumping on the counter. I gently dabbed the rag over the gash under his eye, he clenched his teeth and took a breath in, "Ahh, ow..." I rolled my eyes, "Told you so." He licked the cut on corner of his bottom lip. I wiped away all the dry blood on his face then I looked at him and sighed. I threw the rag in the sink then Justin's mom walked in. "What's going on here?" She grinned and winked at me then she looked at Justin and gasped. "Justin, what happened?" Justin sighed and looked at the ceiling then back at his mom, "It's nothing, Ma." Then they had a whole argument until Justin explained to his mom what happened. She kept telling him that she was going to get Andy back, but he disagreed. "Well just try not to get into anymore trouble, Justin... And you make sure he doesn't, Kayla." She smiled at me and walked upstairs. Justin hopped off the counter to grab a water bottle so I took his spot. While he was taking a sip I gazed at him, then he looked at me. "You know, you look pretty hot with that cut on your face." I winked at him, he put his water bottle down and stood in front of me, enveloping me with his arms. I smirked a put my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck, he pulled me closer and kissed me softly. He gradually picked me up, holding me by my hips then lightly pushed me against a wall, still kissing me. He casually started making-out with me, then he added tongue and I followed through. I moved my leg up to hook around his waist, short of breath I said, "Justin, I love you so much." He kissed from my neck up to my lips and looked in my eyes. Gasping for air he said, "I love you more than anything in the world, Kayla." I kissed him passionately, gently biting down on his lower lip. I put my hands on the back of his head and looked at his scratch, I stroked his hair and said, "You're mine." He leaned his forehead against mine and replied, "Always and forever."

December 20, Sunday 9:47 AM

I woke up that morning with this excruciating pain in my back. I barely made it down the stairs. When I walked in the kitchen, my dad was there drinking his daily coffee and reading the newspaper. Chris was in his pajama's looking for something in the fridge. I yawned and took a seat by the counter, "Where's Kyle?" My dad looked up from his newspaper, "Still sleeping; he went to some party at his girlfriend's last night." Dad folded up his paper and put it on the table. "Meanwhile, what time did you get home last night?" Taking a bowl out of the cabinet I said, "Around... eleven-forty-ish? Maybe..." Dad gave me the look, Chris rolled his eyes. Leaning over the counter-top he looked at me, "She was with Justin and... Andy? What the hell?" I hit Chris's arm playfully, "Thanks a lot, bro." He winked at me and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl. "Andy was there?" My dad looked at me weird.

"He just showed up and started talking like an ass."

"Yeah, then he started beating up Justin."

"Shut up, Chris."

"Is Justin okay?"

"He's fine, Dad."

"He's perfectly fine because of that two-hour make-out session."

"Chris! Oh my God! Shut up!"

Chris smirked and walked out of the room saying, "I'm done."

I sighed impatiently and took a box of Frosted Flakes from the pantry and made myself a bowl. "So what really happened? Tell me everything." I sat in front of my dad and explained what happened.

December 20, Sunday 2:30 PM

I sent Justin a text saying:

I'm supposed to have my first ultra-sound today; 3:15 PM… You're coming, right?

His answer:

Absolutely, I'm there with you every time you need me, and I'm still there when you don't.

I blushed as I read over the message a million times.

Justin - POV

December 20, Sunday 4:00 PM

After Kayla's doctor's appointment, we figured we would go out to a club that night (ages 16-21). She hasn't had that much fun in a while and she wanted to take the chance before her being pregnant got in the way.

December 20, Sunday 9:45 PM

I had just left my house to go pick up Kayla, my mom was kind of pissed that I was going clubbing when I'm still sixteen but she let me go. Once I pulled up to her driveway, I honked the horn and saw her peek out of the living room window. She smiled and waved then came out of the house looking completely gorgeous. It was the first time I had seen her in shoes that weren't sneakers. She hopped in the front seat and leaned over, kissing me. I smiled and watched her as she buckled her seatbelt, "Hey gorgeous." I said and pulled out of the driveway. She giggled and replied with a casual, "Hey." We didn't talk much on the way to the club; there was nothing to say. Both of us had already knew what was going on in our minds and we both knew we were in-love with each other; no doubt.

Kayla - POV

December 20, Sunday 9:57 PM

Justin and I had walked in the club, his arm around my shoulder and mine around his waist. Flashing lights, blasting music, and everyone in the room was dancing. I took Justin's hand and led him on to the dance floor. I smirked and turned my back to him, I took his wrists and rested his hands on my hips. He grinned with his eyebrows raised and went along with it. I put my arms behind me and placed my hands over the back of Justin's neck then whispered in his ear, "I'm your tease, tonight." He bit his bottom lip and kissed my neck. I was dancing up against him, all slutty-like (or grinding if you will) and he absolutely liked it.

December 20, Sunday 10:30 PM

Justin got kind of tired from dancing so he walked off and got a drink. I stood to the side and waited. Next thing I know, this extremely hot, mysterious kid walks up to me. I'd say he was about... eighteen. "Hey beautiful, wanna dance?" he smiled at me. I shook my head, "I'm kind of with someone." I wasn't going to make this look like something it wasn't when Justin came back. But for some reason, I couldn't control my actions so I took his hand and pulled him to the dance floor. I was all up on him like a prostitute... What the hell was I doing? I didn't even want to talk to the guy. Then I looked to the corner and noticed Andy staring straight at me. He grinned and winked at me. My jaw dropped. Screw that kid and his damn abilities... He was controlling everything that I was doing; that's just what he can do as a vampire. I looked at the guy I was dancing with; he introduced himself as Tyler. "I think I should get going no-" Tyler put his arm around me and pulled me closer. "Um, dude... What the hell are you do-" He put his finger to my lips and shushed me. He got a tight grip on my waist; I tried pulling away but Andy wouldn't let me move. I turned my head and saw Justin looking for me while drinking a can of soda. I bit my lip then looked back at Tyler, "Yeah, but seriously I have to-" His lips pressed against mine, I tried to squirm but Andy resisted; making me kiss back. Suddenly, me and Tyler are making out. I hoped to God that Justin wouldn't see us. Tyler's hands gradually moved into the back-pockets of my daisy-dukes. Heaven help me... The kid was a great kisser, but I barely knew him and he wasn't Justin so I had absolutely no feelings for the guy. Then I heard a familiar voice from behind me, "What the f*ck is this?" I quickly pulled away once Andy released his power over me, grinning, Andy walked out of the club. "Justin, it isn't what it looks like!" He shook his head, "Then what is it?" I had no idea what to say to him, my mouth was gaping but no sound came from it. "You have to believe me. I wasn't kissing him, I just couldn't control anything." I bit my bottom lip as I looked into his eyes. He was being torn apart inside and I had no idea what to do. "Believe you... If you weren't kissing him, then who was…?" I sighed, looking straight into his eyes… We were both on the verge of tears, "Justin, I…" He shook his head and faked a smile, "I need some time to think over this… For now, we can just stay 'friends'. Goodbye, Kayla." I stood in the middle of the dance floor helplessly and watched him as he walked away.

Kayla – POV

December 20, Sunday 10:46 PM

I ran out of the club, I didn't know where I was going, but I needed to be somewhere by myself. I ended up running into an alley, my back up against a brick wall and I was sitting on the cold, concrete floor. Tears streamed down my cheeks, I held my head in my hands. I didn't know if I would be able to make it up to Justin, I didn't know if he would ever understand... But to know that Justin wasn't mine; the pain was brutal. Maybe I was overreacting, maybe I was just being a drama queen, maybe I was just doing what I felt was from my heart. God, all these mood swings sucked. Being a teenage girl sucks. Did he know how much it killed me to hear him say those words? Did he know that I would have rather died than see him so torn apart? I heard voices followed by footsteps from afar. I thought I heard someone call my name so I looked around, "Justin? Is that you?" Then I heard laughter. I looked to the other end of the alley and saw four men. I gasped and quickly stood up, starting to walk to the opposite side. "Where you going, sexy? Party's on this end!" I heard one guy say. I kept looking back as I walked away. They started to follow me. I started walking faster but they kept up. I tried running but it was too difficult to run in heels. While looking back at the four men, I accidentally bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry..." I walked around him but he grabbed my wrist and said, "Why you in such a hurry, sexy?" I gasped and looked around me and saw the rest of the four men. Sh*t, sh*t, sh*t! The man pulled me into a dark alley and pushed me up against a wall. He kept trying to kiss me but I turned my head. He put his hand on my cheek. "What's wrong, baby? Boyfriend didn't treat you right?" The man's friends laughed. I read his mind and tried getting an alibi, his name was Zach. He moved his hand from my hip up to my boobs then cupped his hand over it; I punched him across the face. All of his friends were shocked and made that stupid "Ooo" sound. He looked back at me and slapped me across the face and had his friends get a tight grip on me; making sure I couldn't run. "Take her to the place, boys." I looked at the men holding on to me and tried pulling away. It wasn't until then did I realize they were vampires; they were capable of holding me down. A van drove into the alley, the men threw me in like an animal and got in behind me. I had no idea where they were taking me and I was petrified of what they were going to do to me. The van stopped and they threw me out, pushing me into the back room of a building that I didn't recognize. I looked around and only noticed a ripped up mattress, a chair, and a line of rope. Oh, Lord... Justin, where are you?

Justin - POV

December 21, Sunday 11:07 PM

I was still amazed that Kayla would do such a thing... But maybe she had a reason, maybe it wasn't her fault and maybe I misunderstood. I needed to talk to her, I had to clear things up. I grabbed my phone off of my nightstand and called her. After two rings there was an answer, "Kayla?" All I heard was breathing which really creeped me out. "Kayla, it's Justin." Then I heard the phone being set down; she put it on speaker. "Kayla, I have to talk to you. I don't know if I should believe you, but I need a reason." I heard a voice but it sounded like someone put a pillow over their head and was screaming. Then I heard a man talk into the phone, "Don't worry. We'll treat your baby just fine." I gulped, "Who is this? Where are you keeping her?" I heard him laugh a little, "She's not your problem anymore, Justin. She's Andy's, so you can quit worrying and go back to how your life was before. We will take great care of her and please all her needs." I was so pissed off, Andy is one hell of a b*tch. "Tell me where you are right now or I swear to God I will-" then he hung up. I was in deep sh*t.

Kayla - POV

December 21, Sunday 11:12 PM

Zach had tied a rag around my mouth so I couldn't speak, tied me to a chair so I couldn't move, put a blindfold over my eyes so I couldn't see. I was unaware of my surroundings. I heard footsteps from behind me and felt a finger slide up my neck. I shivered, then, they untied the rag over my mouth. I looked up at them as they stood in front of me. "You're boyfriend seems very concerned. But I told him that you will be handled with great care." He laughed.

December 21, Sunday 11:14 PM

I felt hands move up and down my legs. Then they untied me from the chair and laid me on the mattress, then tied me once again in an x-formation. I was scared out of my mind and I just wanted to die right where I was. I couldn't see anything. I couldn't move. The man stripped himself; I could hear him slipping off his clothes. Then I felt the horrible touch of a naked man on my body. He slipped off my skirt and removed my top. I was cold and vulnerable. This shouldn't have been happening to me, this only happens in the f*cking movies and stupid detective shows! His lips touched me from right above my breast to the center of my lips. This guy also had the power to control others; he forced me into kissing him back. His tongue slithered into my mouth and intertwined with mine. At that moment, I prayed that I would be killed.

December 22, Monday 12:07 AM

I had been used deliberately and it felt like hell. Every second that had passed by, I thought Justin would come crashing through the door... I should have known better than that, I had a feeling that I would never get out of there. This was the path to the rest of my life; being played everyday. I gave up on hope, only because twenty minutes felt like twenty years. One man felt like a million. My baby would die for some illness that I couldn't control. All of my thoughts were depressing and unlike me, but they just kept coming and not one of them was positive.

Justin - POV

December 22, Monday 12:10 AM

I was in my car, searching everywhere for Kayla. I tried asking people in the neighborhood if they had noticed her with a man, but it was no use. I wasn't going to give up on her, she may have been caught kissing another man, but I loved her. I knew she was going through absolute hell at that moment, but I had high hopes of finding her. Finally, I got a hint of her scent... I'm a vampire; it's what I do. I sprinted and ran towards a building. It had four windows and two doors. Unfortunately, they were both locked. I got on my toes and tried peeking in the window. There she was, lying on a shredded mattress. A cloth in her mouth, blindfold over her eyes, wrists and ankles were tied together with rope, she just lie there, barely clothed. My eyes got teary just by looking at her in a stage like that. I scanned the room to make sure nobody was inside with her. I practically choked on my words when I called her name, "Kayla! Kayla, its Justin. I'm going to get you out of here." She didn't answer; I had a feeling she couldn't.

December 22, Monday 12:16 AM

I called everyone that I knew (except the cops, they would only bring more trouble). Chris, Kyle, and Jake showed up in the same car. Ryan, Christian, and Chaz found a ride. Then Cody and Alex were the last ones to show up. Our plan was typical, but it wasn't stupid enough to not work. Once I explained, they each nodded and agreed. Basically, they were going to distract while I got Kayla out of there. And I wasn't leaving until she was in my arms again.

December 22, Monday 12:20 AM

Ryan gave me a boost so I was able to reach the window. It was locked so I had to punch through the glass and crawl through the hole. I got a cut on my arm from the broken glass but I hadn't noticed it. It was easier to get in than it seemed. Nobody was guarding her which was a shock considering how revengeful Andy had seemed. I crawled to the mattress and leaned over Kayla. She looked so weak and lifeless. I quickly untied her wrists and ankles… They had bruised rings around them. I wanted to tell her so many things but I had to get her out of there. I heard voices so I quickly wrapped her in my arms and helped get her out through the window. Ryan got a hold of her and I followed through the window. It really was a lot easier than imagined. Me and Ryan immediately got Kayla in the car and drove back home. Ryan dropped me and Kayla off at her house and he headed back to the building to get the rest of the guys. I set her down on her bed and sat next to her. I had a feeling she couldn't hear me, but I spoke to her anyways. "Kayla… God, Kayla. I am such an idiot. I'm full of bullsh*t. You're the most amazing girl that I've ever met. This relationship is the craziest sh*t ever, but I wouldn't change a minute of it. You're bruised and scarred right now, but you're beauty shines brighter than the sun. When I caught you kissing that guy, I freaked out. I thought you didn't love me anymore. I felt like I was walking around with a bullet hole through my heart. It might be f*cking cheesy sh*t that I'm saying, but I can't think of any other way to make it sound more mature." I laughed to myself and rested my hand on her cheek. "Even though I found you kissing that guy, even though I was totally pissed off at you… When I got that call from that guy... I would have walked across the world just to find you." I gazed at her, her lips moved slowly as she whispered, "You're one determined kid." I laughed as a tear rolled down my cheek after she said those familiar words. "Justin, I didn't kiss him… It was Andy… He was controlling my every move… Justin, I'd never do that to you… I love you and I will never have the same feeling with anyone else that I have with you…" I leaned in a kissed her lips as lightly as I could. "You don't have to explain a thing, Kayla. I don't care anymore." She tried to smile but it brought too much agony. Her eyes opened slightly.

Kayla – POV

December 22, Monday 12:30 AM

Looking at his face made me ecstatic. I thought love like this was only imaginable. He had a black eye, that cute scratch on his cheek that was right below his eye, and the cut on the corner of his bottom lip. He looked like hell and it made me feel cruel to know that was my fault. "So, you really wouldn't change a thing about this dramatic sh*tful relationship?" my voice shook. He chuckled and leaned in to kiss my forehead, "Not one thing… Well, I'll be downstairs if you need-"I shook my head, "No, don't leave." He half-smiled and lay next to me, wrapping his arms around me. I rested my head on his chest. He continuously moved his fingers through my hair. He kissed the top of my head… I slowly fell asleep to the tune of his heartbeat.

December 22, Monday 10:09 AM

I woke up in Justin's arms. I looked up at him sleeping calmly and smiled to myself. I moved my head up to rest it on his shoulder. Then I traced a heart with my finger over his chest repeatedly. I didn't notice he had woken up, so when I traced half of a heart he took his finger and traced the other half. I looked up at him, smiling. He kissed the top of my head and asked how I was feeling. I shrugged, "I'm fine…" He put both of his arms around me, "Something on your mind?" I slightly looked down, "Justin, everything's so dramatic…" He moved his hand up and down my back, "How?" I sighed, "Andy is never going to give up… And I was just thinking, what's going to happen when I actually have the baby? It'll just be another target for him and another thing to worry about for us." He sighed and looked up at the ceiling, "Nothing is going to be easy, Kayla, especially for teenage parents like us. But, life is difficult… and we all get through it somehow." I sighed and agreed with him.

Justin - POV

September 16, Friday 11:04 AM

(About nine months later)

Kayla was expecting soon; that was obvious. We also knew that we were having a baby girl; my mom was happy for that. The press already knew about Kayla being pregnant and the whole secret was out. Andy had been trying to piss us off but we found ways to manage. When I pulled up to Kayla's house that day, her dad was sitting on the porch. I walked up the steps then he looked at me and said, "Hello, son." I nodded and smiled, "Morning, Sir." He took a sip of his coffee and I walked inside. Kyle was sitting on the couch watching TV, he turned his head and said, "Sup, man." I walked over and gave him a knuckle-touch as I said, "Sup. Kayla awake?" He shook his head "no". I nodded and said, "Aight, well see ya' later." then walked upstairs. I walked into Kayla's room and found her dressed-up and ready but she was lying her in bed sleeping; she must have gotten ready then fallen asleep while waiting for me. I smiled to myself and knelt by the side of her bed. Her hands were tucked beneath her head, she lay there peacefully. I moved my hand to her cheek and softly kissed her lips. She smiled slightly and gradually opened her eyes, "Good morning..." I smiled and kissed her forehead, "Good morning, beautiful." I took her hand and walked downstairs with her... But the next thing I know, we're on our way to the hospital... Kayla's in the passenger seat, screaming in pain and I'm going 70.

Kayla - POV

September 16, Friday 11:06 AM

After all the pain and suffering that I was going through, I was completely satisfied with only having one child. I clenched my teeth and tried avoiding the pain, but it felt like hours until we reached the hospital. Doctors quickly put me in a wheelchair and pushed me into a room. Dad, Chris, Kyle, and Justin's mom were completely awestruck and biting their nails. Justin was trying to make me feel comfortable but nothing was comforting when it came to giving birth. Then, finally, the doctor pulled up a crying beautiful, baby girl in his arms. "It's a girl... Congratulations." I bit my lip and smiled in amazement. The nurses washed her off then wrapped her in a blanket and put a tiny pink cap over her head. Justin and I had already chosen a name; we were naming her after my mom; Cassidy. Her hair was a full jet-black and her eyes were just like Justin's; a caramel brown color. The nurse looked at Justin and asked if he'd like to hold her, he nodded and took Cassidy in his arms. Ms. Bieber, Chris, Kyle, and my dad all left the room to leave me and Justin alone and also tell my band the news. Justin got teary eyed as he spoke to Cassidy in french, "Elle est plus beau bébé j'ai jamais vu... Votre monde est de mon monde, et je serai toujours là pour vous, mon bébé, fille. Je vous aime." Then he kissed her forehead and wiped a tear from his cheek. My eyes got watery as he set her down in my arms. I was speechless and all I wanted to do was hold onto her and never let go. Justin got in the bed and lie next to me, wrapping his arms around me. I kissed the tip of her nose and whispered, "I love you." Justin kissed my head softly then quietly sang "Favorite Girl" to her...

Justin - POV

September 16, Friday 11:30 AM

Kayla had fallen asleep in my arms and my mom was currently holding onto Cassidy. She was both pissed off (because she was now a grandma) and happy. Then she started lexuring me about being a father. "You'll have to make a lot of sacrifices for her, Justin. I know you care about your millions of fans, but you only have one daughter. You'll have to be there for her no matter what. She'll get to be a real pain, but it will all turn out perfectly." She winked at me. I nodded and said, "I'd give up everything just to make her happy, Mom." She smiled and put Cassidy in whatever that crib thing is called.

One week later...

September 23, Friday 2:08 PM

Ian told me I was going to be on a talk show called "Kendra", apparently it was just like Oprah but less popular. I asked Kayla to come along and she agreed so we brought Cassidy along... Even after a week I still couldn't believe I had my own baby girl.

September 23, Friday 2:27 PM

Me and Kayla were standing to the side backstage, waiting for Kendra to call me out. Kayla was trying to get Cassidy to talk, "Say, 'I love you, Daddy!'" Cassidy just let out a giggle and drooled a little bit. I wiped the spit off of her chin before I walked out on stage. "Hello there!" Kendra said while approchin me with a handshake. I shook her hand and took a seat while saying, "Hello," She smiled and sat down, "So, Justin. I have been hearing a boat load of gossip about you these past few months." I agreed and said, "Yeah, my life's been getting a lot more hectic." She nodded and said, "I heard that, if you don't mind me asking, your girlfriend has been through a lot of drama also?" I bit my lip, "Yeah, what part?" She laughed a little with me and said, "Well, I hear she's got an eager ex-boyfriend," I nodded then she went on, "Also, she was missing and then she was found in a deserted building and I understand that whatever happened to her in that building is being kept secret, correct?" I nodded and replied, "Mhm." She looked down at some notes and said, "Oh, and I hear that you are now the father of an adorable little baby girl, right?" I smiled and said "Yes" as a picture of Kayla, Cassidy and me appeared on the screen behind me. "So tell me, do you get a lot of beef because you're a father now? I mean, I know that you used to have many haters but has the hating rate gotten bigger or what?" I leaned back in my chair, "Well, not so much for me. But I know that Kayla gets a lot of 'em, like yeah... Not a lot of my fans like her." I laughed a little. She nodded and leaned in a little, "So what do you do to try and stop this, does it get out of control sometimes?" I tilted my head a little, "Well, it did. When we first started dating it was kinda' secret, but now it's really out in the open so people start to say things. They call her some names not only because she's my girlfriend but because she had a baby so, yeah."

"Oh, I can see that. Now, do you feel like you wished you could have changed anything?"

"What do you mean?"

"In your relationship... With Kayla?"

"I really don't wish that I could have changed anything. I have no regrets."

"You don't regret anything, and if you don't mind me asking, you don't regret not avoiding this from happening?"

Then I understood what she was saying and it kind of offended me...

"You're asking if I regret having sex with Kayla and you're asking if I regret not using a condom."

Kendra nodded, "Well... Yeah that's what I'm saying."

"Well, I don't think that I should have an affliction about me giving up my virginity to Kayla because I am completely in-love with her... Sure, I sound like just another teenager who says their in-love but it's something about our relationship that's different than any other. Second, I did use a condom but the conclusion of that went all wrong. Now, I have an amazing daughter named Cassidy and I absolutely do not regret her... The second I held her in my arms, I knew that I would give up everything I had just to turn her frown into a smile." Kendra was a little shocked from my answer but then she moved on to the rest of her questions.

Justin - POV

September 23, Friday 4:06 PM

Once we got back to Kayla's house, I put Cassidy in her crib because she had fallen asleep. I gently kissed her forehead and walked downstairs. I saw Kayla sitting on the porch swing through the window and headed outside. I took a seat next to her and put my arm around her shoulder. She fitted her head in my neck and let out a sigh. I would have asked her if she was okay, but I knew she would reply with "I'm fine" and then I'd be asking her for centuries to tell me what was wrong... So I just kissed her head and sat there with her for a second. Then I slowly got off of the chair and stood in front of her, gradually bending down on one knee...

I looked up and saw a blue sky, I looked down and saw her feet dangling below the porch-swing, I looked in front of me and saw the girl I was in-love with, I looked into her eyes and saw our future... We'd have fights, we'd make mistakes, but all-in-all... It was going to be a great life. Just her, me, and Cassidy living life together and nothing was getting in our way. They say that opposites may pull apart, but me and Kayla being different... It just pushed us together. Some might think that we looked like a couple who wouldn't last, but I was going to make "us" last.

I smiled at her and she bit her lip, anxious for what I was about to commit to. I reached in my back pocket and took out a small black box, opened it, then reminded her once more about how much I loved her...


End file.
